


Judas

by Noizchild



Series: Wasteland 2011 [17]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angels, Doubt, Escape Plans, F/M, Fallen city, Gen, Lust, Mistrust, Parasite - Freeform, Sexual Slavery, Wasteland, floor show, tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth volume up. Third and final part of the "Wasteland 2011" trilogy. The angels move to reunite and escape. However, Allen has to battle Aizen as it eats up his body from the inside. The Escape Crew still has some distrust against Grace. Marion and Ophelia have their own distrust for Allen and his scheme. Only Leda knows about Aizen and is sworn to secrecy about Allen's problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Judas

Key Zero: Fragments:

Allen lay on the ground, breathing heavily. His motionless body was covered in sweat. Aizen crawling around in his body was the only sound that wouldn't let him have any rest. How long until he lost all of himself? Days? Weeks? Ha! Time meant nothing in this god forsaken city. However, he still needed if he was going to escape again.

His eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Death wasn't a risk to an angel. No, the only thing that could kill them was being eaten alive by other angels. Still, Allen had other problems caused by Aizen that he couldn't ignore. That damned creature constantly fed on his blood. Because of this, the angel barely had any energy to move. Sometimes, the biting caused excruciating pain. Allen couldn't scream out. He took in slow breaths to cope.

However, he can't lose to Aizen.

Allen gritted his teeth. The first thing he needed to do was get up. He looked down at his feet. His brain was telling his toes to move, but they seemed to be ignoring him.

 _Come on. Move. I have to move my big toe._ He needed to see the extent of Aizen's damage to his body. If he could move and at least have sensation in his limbs, maybe he could work something out.

 _Come on. Move. Move!_ His eyes stayed on his right big toe. He couldn't feel anything yet, but he couldn't stop trying either. However, Allen couldn't resist working himself up either, lest he fed Aizen more. The angel drew in a deep breath and focused on his foots. _Move. Come on. Move!_

At last, his right big toe slightly moved back and forth. The angel felt a small bubble of hope rise in his chest. Good to know that he still had feeling in his limbs. He didn't waste any time working to move the rest of his toes.

Marion lay on the floor of the golden cage next to Alma. How could he even offer the false hope of escape? Didn't Allen know that once you end up in the Fallen City, there was no escaping? Still, he insisted on trying again. Plus, he wanted to take her and Alma with him. Marion didn't know whether to laugh or sneer.

Still, she had the feeling that she couldn't turn her back on him. Part of her couldn't stand see him end up being broken like those vegetated angels in the tanks in the "graveyard". Marion looked down at Alma laying by her side. She didn't want to see her hopes getting raised for nothing. Or was it that she didn't want her own hopes getting raised?

Marion gritted her teeth. _Why am I even thinking like something like that would be possible?_ Her words fell on deaf ears to Allen. No amount of reasoning could stop him from wanting to escape. She rolled over onto her back. Why couldn't she just let Allen fall on his face and learn the hard way? Marion puffed up her cheeks and frowned. She smacked herself on the forehead. _That idiot! Why do you have to go and ruin everything?_

Harry and Tyrone lay on the ground on the east side of the outer ring in the seventh circle of the city. They never had a minute to rest. Other angels looked for food and escaping angels. The days were the worst. The nights were unbearable. Harry and Tyrone's first objective was to found everyone else in their group. However, more elements seemed to have hindered that part of the mission.

This time of year, the city had "summer thunderstorms". The rain that fell was so toxic that it burned the skin off of the angels. Lighting prevented the city from ever getting dark day or night. The thunder might have been quiet, but it was enough to disturb the angels to freeze them in fear. To top it all off, the heat rises so much during these storms that angels will faint from the slightly movement. The storm that knocked the Escape crew off the top of the mountain was only the warm-up for the rest of the storms to come.

Still, Harry and Tyrone must move forward. If they stay put, they would be beaten by the elements and eaten by angels. Deep down inside, the angels knew that this escape plan was a terrible idea. How could they have let Allen and Ophelia talk them into this? Still, it was too late to turn back now. They all started this crazy scheme and they might as well finish it.

Kit and Grace lay on the ground on the west side of the middle ring in the seventh circle. They too faced the same problems with the storms and the other angels. However, this provided Kit with an opportunity that the others didn't have at the moment. Grace was added to the team at the last minute. They caught her eavesdropping on them in the hotel. Allen saw some use in her and recruited her. Harry and Tyrone didn't trust her in the beginning. Maybe this would give Kit the chance to figure out Grace for himself better.

But how would he begin to ask his questions? Grace would probably think that he didn't trust her either. He wanted her to feel like that she had somebody on her side. But, Kit didn't want to come off looking too trusting or soft either. Right now, Grace was the only sure way of survival until they found the rest of their group. To be honest, Kit had some of his own doubts about his temporary companion. What was she really doing that day that Harry found her in the conference room where they were plotting their escape? Was she part of Tate's group of somebody rogue? As they walked, Kit tried to figure out a way to ask his questions without raising any alarm.

Leda stood chained up in her cage. She loved to piss off her vile, sadist lord. Seeing him choking her with rage as she laughed until she passed out provided such a thrill that she almost forgot existed. The angel couldn't remember the last time that she smiled.

Of course she was going to help Allen and the girls again. However, she can sense something wrong with the leader. Leda can see Aizen eating away at his body. Not much scares her, but one look into that creature's eyes and she looked away trembling. She isn't sure if Allen can survive that little greedy beast. No wonder Tyki wants to see how long the angel can survive before he crumbles under Aizen's lust. Leda would be able to help Allen if she wasn't chained up in her cage. He doesn't want Alma, Ophelia, and Marion to know about how bad things are for him either. They needed to trust in him if he was going to help them escape from the Tower and reunite with his teach in the city.

For now, she can only reach out and talk to Allen about his private matter.

Before they all know it, the curtain has risen and the show gets into its next act.


	2. Aizen

Key One: Aizen:

Grey, boney fingers ran along Allen's bare back. She could see where Aizen was moving this time. Her angel trembled as that bastard creature steps in his body. His suffering made her mouth water. (Another part of her kept getting wet as well.) She rolled her angel onto his back.

His eyes looked so empty.

Road gave him a kiss on the lips. It took all of her self-control not to jump him then and there. She could tell that he still had some fight in him. That didn't bother her. Aizen would take care of that really soon.

"You are so adorable," Road whispered in Allen's ear. He didn't move due to the pain. Aizen ran under his chest.

Her words sounded so distant to him. Allen felt like his head was under water. He could still move at little bit, but Aizen would bite for more food if there was too much energy being used. The angel knew that he couldn't stay here.

Road leaned down to his ear.

"You might as well give up," she whispered. "Aizen will keep you on the ground. You have no wings and you will have no free will soon." Allen wanted to scream that he refused to believe that, but she wouldn't listen.

He could show her better than he could tell her.

Her mistress sat up and ran her claws along the angel's skin. Allen decided to let her do what she will to him for now.

* * *

Leda closed her eyes and let her mind travel through the Tower. Her chains prevented her from flying far. In fact, she didn't try traveling out of her body too much because of Tykki. He would probably run experiments just to see how she did it.

Right now, that doctor was doing his runs in the Tower.

Before she began, Leda did a quick count.

She would have about thirty minutes to fully assess the damage that Aizen was causing to Allen. Leda closed her eyes and began to chant her spell.

_Sin To Cho! Sin To Cho! Sin To Cho! Sin To Cho!_

Leda felt herself floating upwards through her cage.

First, she looked around through the tunneled vision. The fastest way to find Allen was through sound. Leda's soul trained itself to listen. The rushing waves about made her jump. His blood guided her towards Road's chamber.

This next part would by daunting. Leda's soul had to double her energy and focus before she took a deep breath.

_Sin To Cho! Sin To Cho! Sin To Cho! Sin To Cho!_

She braced herself for the vacuum-like force to pull her in. When she opened her eyes, Leda could see red floating around her. However, something seemed off. Leda could only see a few red blood cells. Some even started to vanish before her eyes. Same thing was happening to the white blood cells, but they were disappearing at a faster rate. Her eyes scanned around for the source that she knew was causing it.

_Come on! Where are you, you bastard? Show me your face!_

Her ears picked up a rustling noise. _Heh?_ Leda glanced behind her. The hissing was enough to make her freeze. This little jaws looked like they wanted to snap off her head. Its tail stood up in presence. Leda shook her head.

"No… I am not something you can eat!"

Aizen raised its front right leg up. The antenna pointed to where Leda would be if she was actually standing in the place where her soul was floating. She didn't move as she tried to figure out what to do.

_If I move too suddenly, Aizen could attack me. I don't have much time to wait it out either. I have no plans to see if that creature is capable of eating me or not._ Leda forced her ears outside of Allen's body and into the hall. Tykki was still doing his round in the Tower. With her luck at this rate, he would come back and catch her in the act. Leda puffed up her cheeks.

_Stay back. Stay back!_ She could feel her heard pounding back in her body. The soul gulped as she slowly floated backwards. When Aizen opened its mouth, Leda could've sworn that she heard a demonic scream ringing through her ears.

_Is this what Allen's been hiding from the girls?_ Leda shook her head to herself. _You can't keep this to yourself forever. They have to know the truth soon._ The rotting lust had only started to leak from its crawl fish-like body. How long would Allen be able to hold off before this creature took over its host's brain?

Suddenly, Aizen crouched backwards, hissing. Leda shook her head. _Oh no, no, no!_ The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as instinct screamed at her to flee. _Don't come near me! Don't come near me!_

That damned creature took crawling towards her like a bullet. Leda shut her eyes.

_Sin To Cho! Sin To Cho! Sin To Cho! Sin To Cho!_

Leda opened her eyes back in her cage, panting. She was used to see death, blood, cruelty, and suffering. But Aizen… Leda broke down, trembling.

_What…? What…? How could…? That's just…_

She happened to look outside of her cage and see Tykki staring at her, smirking. The chained up angel gasped in her bindings. Her captor lit up another one of his cigarettes.

"You saw it, didn't you?" he asked. "Don't bother lying. I can see it all over your pretty little face. It's a beautiful beast, isn't it? To be honest, I wasn't sure how Allen was going to take it. The last time that a parasite was put into an angel, that angel wound up broken and fed to the ones in the city. You know, I am really curious to see how long and if Allen survives Aizen." He noticed the panic-stricken look on Leda's face.

"You're insane!" she cried. The doctor blew smoke into her cage.

"Aren't we _all_ insane in a way?" he asked. Tykki walked back to his office, leaving his angel wide-eyed and panting.


	3. Kit

Key Two: Kit:

Kit watched Grace's back as they walked through the nothingness. Not many in their group trusted her when Harry first found her hiding in the closet while they were planning their escape. What was she doing there in the first place? Maybe this would the chance that Kit would get to the bottom of his own doubts. But how would he go around doing that?

_I don't want to sound like I'm accusing her of anything. I could just bring it up casually. But how do I start? I can't just come out and ask her. Maybe a conversation would help._

Meanwhile, Grace glanced over her shoulder at her companion.

"Go on," she said. "Say it." Although surprised, Kit tried not to show it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't trust me, don't you?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

Grace turned around with a stern look on her face. "Look me in the eye and tell me that again." Kit shuffled his feet as he looked down at the ground.

"Well, I have a few questions about you," he said.

The female angel tilted her head. "Oh?"

"What were you doing in the closet back in the hotel? I mean… I can understand if you were hiding from Tate and his crew. I would do the same thing myself. What were you doing there?"

Grace lowered her gaze. "I was hiding, but not from Tate."

"Then who you hiding from?"

"It's rather embarrassing to say." Grace shuddered as she began remembering her…

"Alright."

Grace gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"You clearly don't want to talk about it. I won't push you like the others would. I can tell that you don't even want to think about it by your body language."

"Heh. Can you read people like you do with machines?"

"Not really."

Grace turned and began walking again. Kit followed behind. The winds hollowed in a softer tone in the middle ring, but that did little to ease the male angel. Kit's eyes shifted left and right. His mind went back to a dreadful day in the city about three years ago. He used to live in the city with a lover. In fact, Kit called her his wife. (Angels couldn't really marry in this bleak future.) Still, he loved her and she loved him. But one day, she was stolen from him and taken to the Tower. He couldn't get her screams out of his nightmares.

Kit shook his head and tried to think about something else. He pressed his lips together. Maybe singing would help? Kit sang the only sang that he could remember from the past.

"/Come as you are, as you were as I want you to be, /" the angel sang to himself as he followed close behind Grace. "/As a friend, as a friend, as an known enemy. Take your time, hurry up the choice is yours, don't be late take a rest as a friend. As an old memoria, memoria. Memoria, memoria. Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach as I want you to be. As a trend, as a friend. As an old- /"

Grace held out a boney arm.

"Shhh!" she hissed. Kit's eyes shifted around in the dim, emptiness.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. The female angel looked around, holding her breath. Her heart for one second before she grabbed onto Kit's hand.

"We cannot stay here!" she hissed.

"Why? What's going on?" the male angel asked. His guide didn't answer. Instead, she dove into the sand with him. Kit shivered at the coarse, cold material against his skin. His eyes darted over to Grace.

_What are we hiding from?_

_Hush! We have to stay still here until they leave._

_Why? Who's here?_

_The cleaners!_

Kit's heart jumped into his throat. _You can't possibly mean…_

_Yes! Now stop talking to me! The slightest use of powers will draw them to us._

_Okay, so what do we do?_

_Hold long can you hold your breath?_

_About eight hours' tops._

_Good! Just lay still, hold your breath, and don't use your powers! Blink if you understand me._

_Grace…_

_Blink if you understand me!_

Kit closed his eyes once and opened them. Grace tightened her grip on his hand.

_Good!_ She pressed her open mouth against his. Kit's eyes grew wide as his cheeks turned bright red.

_W-W-What are you doing?!_

_Shut up, Kit! I am only going to be breathing into you for four hours until you can hold your breath on your own! Don't ask questions, the more we talk like this, the more we'll be spotted by the cleaners! Now shut up and trust me on this!_

Kit closed his eyes as he cut the mental connection between him and Grace. They remained hidden in the sand for the next twelve hours as they listened to the ear-bleeding wails and howls of the cleaners flying through the sky.


	4. Harry

Key Three: Harry:

Harry and Tyrone walked through the howling emptiness.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," Tyrone said. "But we better be careful."

"The hunters, right?"

"Yes. And the cleaners."

The one-armed angel froze in front of him. "What?!"

"Yeah, man. They are really nasty around this time of year. Haven't you noticed that there haven't been many angels outside lately?"

Harry looked around and saw a sea of emptiness. He couldn't see a single figure in sight. The one-armed angel could only sense himself and Tyrone in the area. His face went pale as he turned back to his buddy.

"Oh, that's not good," Harry whispered.

"Yeah, why do you think that most of the angels hide around this time of year?"

"But where can we go? There aren't many places to hide out here."

"We will have to dive into the sand."

His friend gave him a strange look. "Are you serious? Can't we go and find some shelter or something."

"Nah, man. There's nothing around here. And if we keep walking, the cleaners will find us." Tyrone looked around at the sand at their feet. He sat down on the ground and began digging up the hole. Harry shrugged his shoulders and joined his friend in the digging.

"So how long will we have to stay in the sand while the cleaners fly by?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tyrone answered. "Up to twelve at most." Harry turned to him, staring.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said.

"I don't really understand how they work either. You and I haven't been in this shitty city for too long."

Harry thought his words. "How long have we been in this shitty city?"

Tyrone paused and stared at his friend. "Aw hell, I don't know. It's been so long. Too long."

"Wasn't Kit here before us?"

The dark-skinned angel did some math in his head. "You're right. Kit was here before us. Him and his wife."

"Oh…" Harry began to remember his own girlfriend. She took had been taken to the Tower by the monsters on the same day that Kit's wife was taken. He looked down to the stump where his arm used to be. Tyrone rubbed him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jim," he said. "I didn't mean to bring that up." Harry shook his head as he shoved his friend's hand away.

"It's alright, man," he said. "Let's just finish digging this trench." The one-armed angel turned back to the sand and went back to digging. Tyrone rejoined him in the task.

"Say, Ty," Harry said.

"What?" the dark-skinned angel asked.

"You think that the others are doing okay?"

"Don't know."

"Hopefully they'll be okay."

"We need to worry about ourselves for now. We'll start looking for them again when the cleaners pass."

"Twelve hours, huh?"

"Oh and you can't move, make any noise, or even breathe."

"Yeah, yeah."

When the trench was deep enough, both men got inside. Tyrone managed to try and cover their bodies with the sand that dug out to the best of their ability.

Only thing left to do is to lay and wait for the next twelve hours.

* * *

-Tower-

Allen lay on the floor in a cold sweat. He ripped open his eyes as if something had stabbed him in the brain stem and spinal cord. His eyes darted down towards his limbs.

_I… I can't feel my body._


	5. Training

Key Four: Training:

Allen sat chained up in a golden chair. Road stood in front of him, smirking. By now, Aizen had already ate through the initial amount to start emitting pheromones into its host body.

Time for a little "training".

"That collar looks great on you, Allen," she said. He looked much cuter with that collar around his neck and the ball gag in his mouth. Right now, the angel looked tired. Aizen was doing a number on his body. Road walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

He smelt of blood. Nothing a little bath wouldn't fix after she had successfully broken him. Her mouth moved down to his neck. Allen let off muzzled scream as she bit into his neck. His hands were bonded to the chair. She had stripped him naked earlier. Road balled up his pants and underwear and stored them in a drawer high out of reach.

Road's hand moved down to his lap. Her frozen fingers made Allen tremble. She didn't dive straight down either. Her fingers inched down his throat, chest, abdomen, and down to his crotch. The cold against the sensitive skin felt like a knife. Her fingertips began stroking him. Allen's eyes widened at the first touch.

_No! Stay away from me! You will not break me. Stop!_

Aizen froze in his body as it bit into another vein. However, it did something different. Cold chills ran up Allen's spine. His pupils began to dilate as his breathing became labored.

_What… What is this?_

Road's hand began to move slower. Sweat began to develop on Allen's body. He gulped and shut his eyes.

_I… I…_

His cock slowly roused from slumber. The angel couldn't control it. Road put more pressure on the more sensitive areas of the hardening skin. The hard rubber in his mouth muzzled his moans as drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. His mistress smirked as an idea formed in her head.

She moved back up to the head. Road looked into Allen's eyes as she did so. The cracks through his brave facade made her mouth water. Sex and violence were two of the most powerful forces that could break a person's will. Violence didn't work on Allen, so maybe…

Small whimpering noises escaped through the hard rubber in the angel's mouth. Road's lips curved into a smirk.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she asked. Allen frantically shook his head. His mistress smiled as her hand moved slower.

"You're not good at lying," she whispered. Her hand placed more pressure. Allen yelped through his gag. His brain grasped to think. That devilish hand threw him into circles. His heart pounded against his chest.

"You can make all of the noise you want," Road poured in his ear. "It's only going to turn me on." She moved her hand downwards. Chills ran up his spine. The monster kissed him on the neck again. The more stimulation he felt, the more his cock rose. Part of him wanted to tell her to stop, but the rest of him didn't know what to do. Road staring into his eyes fed his sinking feeling of dread.

She suddenly knew what would bring him to his largest.

The monster took her hand off of his member. Allen's moan turned into whimpering. His eyes darted over to a smirking Road. She sank down to her knees in front of him. Allen's heart skipped a beat.

_Don't tell me she's going to… Oh…_

Her tongue felt rough, but her mouth warm and wet. Allen's body trembled in his bindings. Meanwhile, Aizen fed on the rushing blood in the angel's body. Road about jumped at the sensation in her mouth. Allen gripped the chair as he felt himself getting bigger and about to reach his limit.

Suddenly, Road stopped.

Allen whimpered as she rose to her feet. She stared him straight in the eye. Her next question rather the game into another level.

"Would little Allen like more?"

He stared at her, wide-eyed. What the…? Why would…? He refused to be at her mercy. She was a monster, the enemy to all angels. How could he let her push him to this level? She had physically tortured him, took his wings, forced him to watch his friend's rape, and put a ravenous parasite in his body. Now she had him bound and gagged while teasing him. Her smile mocked his confused state.

Allen lowered his head.

Road buried her fingers into his white hair and turned his head towards her. "Look at me and answer." His heart froze in his chest.

_I am an angel. Can't let myself submit to a monster like her. But…_

His eyes darted away from hers. Road licked her lips as dug her nails into his scalp. The muzzled screams sent a happy chill down her spine. Her lips came within inches of his ear.

"Tell you what," she whispered. "If you say how much you want me to fuck you, I will let you up." Allen thought that he was going to explode in his chains. Of all of the things she could've picked to push him over the edge, she just had to…

Road removed her hand from his hair.

"I will let you sit here and think about how badly you want me to fuck you," she purred in his ear. She his ear before taking a hard bite. Allen as he listened to the footsteps across the hard floor. When the heavy door swung shut, he lowered his head, humiliated that they were going down that path now.

The worst part?

This was only night one.


	6. Marion

Key Five: Marion:

Marion opened her eyes in Paradise. She couldn't remember the last time that the jasmine perfume had made her woozy. The bruises remained on her body from last night. Jasdevi made sure that she would get the brunt of the punishment.

"They is what we do to all the bad toys," they said as they shoved her into a pitch black room. She refused to scream. Marion refused to give them the satisfaction. The angel stayed down as the heavy steel doors drew closed. She sat up once they were gone. Marion snorted as she pulled knees to her flat chest. The rest of the story was predictable.

"Come on out so we can get this over with!" she shouted. "You don't scare me you son of a bitch! None of you scare me!"

"Oh really?" a deep voice growled. "You should be fun to break!" Marion turned towards the darkness. Heavy footsteps came towards her direction. The angel glared towards the emptiness. She gulped, but refused to show her tormentor her fear.

_I have to stay strong for Alma._ She began to think of Allen again. The angel frowned in disgust. _Why am I thinking about him at a time like this?_

It was then she realized that something was standing over her, breathing heavily.

A pair of glowing eyes glared at her. Marion stared at them, silent.

"What?" she asked. A pale hand grabbed her by her dark brown hair. Marion wouldn't scream as she was dragged around the room. In fact, she smirked as she counted down to what was coming next.

The hand threw her down on a stone bed. She tried to look up, but the hand forced her back down. It ripped open the back of her dress. Marion tried to look up again, but the hand held her in place.

"Tell me something, bitch," the owner's voice shook through the darkness. "Do you know why they call me the angel crusher?"

"You crush angels?" Marion asked. Her tone suggested that she wanted to laugh in his face. Smack! Her face went down against the stone. She could feel the blood spilling out from her nose.

"Correct, but that's not all," the voice said.

"And what do you plan to do to me tonight?" Slam! More blood poured from her bruised nose.

"Not another word out of your mouth, bitch!"

Marion frowned and glared at her captor. She knew what was coming next. This monster was not different than any of the others. Her thoughts changed when she heard a ripping sound. The tip of a frozen blade caressed her spine.

"You know something?" he asked. "I really hate mouthy bitches like you! When I was human, all you did was laugh and look down on me." A soft laughter spilled out from her lips.

"Aw, what?" she asked. "You got mocked by some girl because you were just that ug-!" Whack! This time, her nose and jaw were bleeding. He began breathing heavily.

"You will never laugh at me again," he hissed. "You will never laugh at me again!" He let out a blood-curdling scream as he raised his metal bat.

* * *

Marion stared up at the ceiling of the golden cage. It hurt to breathe. She dreaded to look at herself in a mirror. It didn't help that she was in fact surrounded by mirrors. The angel eyed not to make eye contact with her own reflection. Instead, she focused her attention to the rest of her battered body.

Her ribs felt like they had been crushed into her lungs. Marion thought that both of the bones in her calves had been broken at least four times. Her internal organs took to the most damage in her abdomen. How the angel's face looked was the least of her worries. Sure the angel's body would heal by tomorrow night, but that wasn't the problem. In fact, her own injuries took a back seat when another thought came into her head. Something about that "client" didn't feel right. Marion wasn't too familiar with him. Many monsters came and went through the Tower. However, something about that "client" felt off. The swings in his bat channeled his rage with beautiful women.

She was lucky that she had never seen his face. Remembering that, Marion remembered another worry.

_What if Alma ends up having to please that creep?_

"Marion?" a small voice asked. The angel froze as her searched the dim dark red.

"Alma?" she asked. "Alma, is that you?"

"Marion? Marion, where did you go?"

The battered angel began to panic when she heard crawling coming towards her. "Don't come any closer!"

The crawling stopped. "What's wrong, Marion?"

Marion closed her eyes and chuckled to herself. "I don't want you see me like this." She put her hand over her eyes. "I am a mess right now." The angel could hear soft breathing inches away from her.

"Are you okay?" Alma asked.

"No," Marion said.

"What happened?"

"Really bad things."

"Are you sure you don't want me to lie beside you?" Alma started to crawl towards Marion again.

"Don't!" Tears welled up in Marion's eyes. "I really don't want you to see me like this."

"But…"

"Please. I hate being weak. If you see me like this, I will hate myself even more. So please, just stay away from me." The tears began running down her sore cheeks.

"Are you crying?" Alma asked.

"No!"

She sighed. "What do you want me to do?" Marion replied in sobs. The dark-skinned angel crawled over and took hold of the other angel's foot. Her dear friend lifted her head and saw the small hand clutching her ankle.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Could you let me stay like this?" Alma asked. "This is the least that I can do for you. It tears me up to hear you crying like this. I wish that I could hug you, but will this do for now?"

Marion sighed as she dropped her hand by her side. "Do as you want. I'm tired." She closed her eyes and dozed off as Alma held onto her foot.

* * *

During the same night, Road dragged Allen back to the chair for another round of training.


	7. Shame

Key Six: Shame:

What was she going to do with him this evening?

Allen slowly lifted his head. His wrists were chained above his head. The familiar smell of jasmine perfume filled the room. He could see a little light across the room. Allen gulped. It was needless to say how he felt right now.

The angel chuckled to himself.

_Is this what she has reduced me down to?_

He began to picture all of the things that she could do to him. Aizen crawled across under his chest. Allen had become used to his "guest" by this point. It wasn't like Road couldn't do anything worse to him.

Right?

His head jerked upwards in attention.

Glowing eyes stared him down.

"Now," she said. "What shall we play today?" He tried not to make eye contact. Road pouted.

"Aw, don't be like that," she said. "I have some really fun games to play with you." Allen's eyes widened, but he wouldn't look at his mistress. She ran her fingers down his torso. The texture against his skin made him cringe. Her devilish hand slid down to his abdomen and into his pants. Allen moved his mouth, but no sound came out. Road licked her lips.

"You like this, huh?" she asked. The angel bit on his lower lip. His mistress' hand went further down his pants. The tight squeeze made Allen turn around. Her skin touched at his skin. She used her free hand to unbutton his pants. The monster licked her lips. It took all of her self-control not to jump him. He wasn't broken enough yet. This stage only called for teasing.

Road gave him a small peck on his neck. Allen shivered and gasped.

"S-S-Stop," he whispered.

"Why should I?" Road asked. A little bit of blood escaped from his nose. She wasn't even trying to be sexy about it. Then again, that would probably make things worse. He tried to push those thoughts out of his head.

As she fondled his package, more ideas filled Road's head. She wanted to break him through humiliation. However, that presented a little problem.

"How will I know if Aizen is working?" Road asked Tyki in his office this morning. The doctor snubbed out his cigarette.

"Have you thought about testing it out?" he asked.

"He's not broken yet," she said.

"Not on yourself. With another angel." The doctor noticed his niece frowning and puffing up her cheeks.

"Look," Tyki said. "I know you don't want to share him, but you want to make sure Aizen is working, right?"

"Well… yes…"

"So, why not try to it out with another angel."

* * *

The more Road thought about it, the idea took on a life of its own. It might have its benefits. However, it had to be traumatic enough that he broke to her will. Which one should he pick? The tan-skinned one was too easy and predictable. Her brash friend would be fun, but it felt too easy. She needed to give him an angel that rested between the two in levels in personality.

Road's lips curved into a smirk as the answer formed in her brain.

* * *

-Three Days Earlier-

Road walked up to Jasdevi's door. Usually, she didn't enjoy coming down to pay them a visit for any reason. The last time she did that was to help her bring back Allen to the Tower. (Not that she really needed them to do that, though.)

The female monster knocked on the door to get this over with. Jasdevi poked their heads outside and saw their older sister frowning at them.

"Road, what is in now?" they asked. She stood with her arms across her chest.

"When is the floor show?" the monster asked.

"Why?"

This next part was annoying to say, but…

Road pushed back her shoulders. "I have one more entry to add for my benefit." She didn't need to go into further detail for the twins to open the door wider and let her in.

* * *

-Present Day-

Road leaned into Allen's ear. What she said next would end up pushing him further into a lustful hell that she wanted him to be in.

"You are going down to the Toy Box for the floor show," she whispered. The lick on his ear made Allen's body go limp and break down into shivers. His mistress unchained him and dragged him out of her chambers. The angel's brain didn't even get a chance to process what was coming to him as the door closed behind them.


	8. Glam

Key Seven: Glam:

The floor show is coming up.

Every year, the monsters get to pick out which angel from Paradise they want in their "collection". Everything has to be perfect. Jasdevi got up early for the finishing touches. The ritual began like this:

First came the lights. The twins decided on deep red this year. The color looked so much more desirable on their skin. The light couldn't be too soft, the effect needed to stand out. The couldn't be too strong, it would take away attention from the angels. They needed to be angled right to catch all of their perfect features. Setting up the lights take about ten minutes to get right.

Next is the decoration. Silk was always best. But this year, Jasdevi wanted to heighten the excitement of the monsters. The sheets of silk cover the walls and windows. Less is more with the background. Now for the toys.

The twins love to go all out for this part. Earlier this month, there was a poll given out. Each monster gets to vote in what toy they want to see used in the floor show every year. Whips and chains are quite popular. The twins are open to variety, however. This year sounds like it's going to be pretty kinky. Devit looked over the poll on the week before setting up. This year, the monsters wanted whips, chains, vibrators, electric toys, knifes, and dildos. Not a problem. It didn't take the twins long to get the desired toys.

The music was already picked out in advance. Something soft and sexy has to fill the room and put the crowd into a lustful frenzy. Once the music was picked, it was time to work on the equipment. The twins get fellow monsters to wire up the sound system just right. The speakers deliver the music, but also their secret weapon. Speaking of which, the twins managed to round up enough jasmine perfume for the floor show. The angels needed to be subdued for this to work. Measurements are no different from every day use. Too much and the angels will be sleeping. Too little and the angels will resist. Once everything is set up, there is one more thing left to prepare.

Here comes the most important part.

The angels are the main attraction, obviously. The ladies have to look their best. They are stripped naked and washed down. Cold water stings against the skin, but they know better than to resist. A beating before the show will take away from their beauty and value. The angels are only allowed to wear little or nothing at all. Most of them wear heels and a collar. Make-up will be applied with great care. Cherry lips. Deep blush. Eye shadow and mascara. Even their hair has to be perfect. Once the angels were stripped, cleaned, and dolled up, they are ready for the show.

This year is going to be quite the show. There is a new feature too. Road came to Jasdevi with a request. At first, they found it a little off.

"You want us to do what now?" they asked. Road had to explain it much slower and clearer to her younger brothers. Jasdevi pondered this for a little bit.

"We will see what we can do," they said.

Today, the annual floor show would begin. Jasdevi unlocked the doors and let in the ravenous monsters. Road walked in behind with her hands behind her head.

_This better work_ , she thought. Jasdevi snickered to themselves as they closed the doors behind their sister.


	9. Lavi

Key Eight: Lavi:

-The Living World-

Lavi leaned against the tree outside of Ami's house. His girlfriend and her grandmother were in the middle of another argument. The angel had to slip away just as things were starting to get ugly. Lavi rubbed his forehead.

"Do women fight like this all the time?" he asked himself. But then, Lavi paused when he heard a whistling noise. He looked out onto the empty street. Three white dragon-like creatures floated through the air. One of them held a freshly taken soul in its skinny arms. Lavi's stomach dropped as he shook his head.

"No…" he murmured. The angel had seen them before during the Great Crash. Those nasty little bastards were the only thing strong enough to turn an angel into dust. This wasn't the first time he had seen them since then. Lavi waited until they were a good distance before following them.

"These little bastards keep showing up around here lately," he muttered to himself. Lately, the cleaners had been showing up frequently in the living world. It didn't help that the humans couldn't see them until they were close to death. Either way, if the cleaners were showing up so much, that meant something bad was coming.

"They are in search of something," someone said behind him. Lavi jerked his head behind him to see Bookman walking to catch up with him. The angel frowned at the old man.

"Don't do that, old man," he complained. "And what do you mean they are in search of something?"

"They are looking for traces that she left behind," Bookman said. "I can feel it. They are here to begin what she has started." Lavi turned to him with a pale face.

"You can't mean that," he said.

"I wish I could say that I was wrong."

Lavi turned back to the faint lights in the distance. "Well… what can we do?"

"Not much right now. It will only get worse when that child is born."

Lavi frowned. That old panda had to bring the baby in the conversation, didn't he? Still, Bookman had a point. Ami still didn't know the truth either. Lavi dreaded how telling her would play out.

"You can't keep this from her forever," Bookman said. His apprentice looked down at him with a dry look.

"I know that," he said.

"When are you going to tell her the truth?"

"I don't know."

"That isn't good enough."

"And what am I supposed to say? Hello, I'm an angel and you're going to have a nephilim baby."

"You could."

Lavi's face turned deep red. "I can't do that to her! She couldn't handle it."

"But she has to know the truth."

The student groaned. "I know, I know." Lavi had the feeling that Bookman wasn't telling him something else. He puffed up his cheeks as they rounded the corner. Unfortunately, the cleaners had vanished. Lavi sat down on the ground.

"Okay, old man," he said. "Spit it out. What are you hiding from me?" Bookman put a cigarette in his mouth and lit up.

"It won't be long until those cleaners will come looking for that child," he said. Lavi narrowed his eye at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I am still looking for the whole prophecy," the older man said. "She will find that child and unleash the wasteland all over the world." As much as Lavi didn't want to believe, his stomach turned.

* * *

While Ami flopped back on her bed and sighed. She rested her hand to her developing baby bump. The spoiled heir just wished that her grandmother would leave her alone. Ami closed her eyes and started to doze off.

Outside the window, a pair of black eyes watched as the teenage mother-to-be slept.


	10. Wedding

Key Nine: Wedding:

Prologue: Woman in Red's Song

She floats in her emptiness.

"I can hear my heart in the gate. I cannot reach it, but the horseman can. I cannot open the gate, but the horseman can. Today, my heart will be reunited with me. When it does, I will have my powers back. Right now, the gate hasn't been found yet. That is going to change. Two women that work for the man who is trying to free will find that gate. They cannot open it. But, they will have a little help in the night."

She lays back in her emptiness.

"As soon as that little caged bird is wed, my heart will return to me." Her quiet laughter floated in the vacant space.

Chapter One: Bride in Mourning

-7:00 a.m.-

Lin Yi stood in front of that full-length red oak mirror in her wedding dress made of old white lace with sore, puffy eyes. She didn't have the strength to cry or feel anymore. Plus, there stood the possibility of being used like a sex slave from the wedding night onwards.

She came back to reality when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Lin Yi!" Katyusha said. "It's time to go." She opened the door and walked the bride out of her bedroom for the wedding in the church downtown. Her soon-to-be sister-in-law clapped her hands.

"You look so beautiful!" she said as her boobs bounced in her light pink dress. Lin Yi forced herself to smile. Katyusha patted her on the head.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll keep Natalia away from you today." That bit of good news didn't reach her. The Ukrainian woman looked into the bride's room and noticed the clock on the wall.

"Oh no!" she said. "We're going to be late! Come on, we have to get going." Katyusha had to take the bride by the arm and drag her along. Lin Yi didn't make eye contact with her soon-to-be sister-in-law or the driver during the ride to the church. It felt like her soul had let her body. Ivan picked out this date for the wedding. In her mind, it felt like a joke to Lin Yi. She drew her eyes closed in a hopeless attempt to feel something again. Katyusha gently took hold of the bride's hand. Her younger soon-to-be sister-in-law didn't move.

At 8:25 a.m., the car pulled up to the church. Elizabeta flagged them down as the car pulled up into the parking lot. Inside the car, Katyusha shook Lin Yi awake.

"Come on," she whispered. "We have to go. It's time." The bride slowly opened her eyes. The Ukrainian woman frowned.

"Your hair's a mess," she complained. "Oh, we'll have to redo your make-up again." Lin Yi didn't have a chance to get her head together as the busty woman pulled her out of the car. With the help of Elizabeta, the women helped the bride into the back of the church.

Chapter Two: Director's Cut

-February 13th, Midnight-

Aoba's phone buzzed beside his bed. He picked it up and looked at the screen. _Oh great, another e-mail._ However, the subject line caught his attention.

"Blue Squares' Suicides: Director's Cut?" he asked. Right off, he had hoped for something like this to fall into his lap. The boy gritted his teeth. _Show me your face, you bastard! I won't let you get away with this!_ Aoba opened the message. Instead of a link, he got six video attachments. Against his better judgement, the surviving member of the Blue Squares opened each one. He ended up re-watching his fledglings' suicides again, only this time there was a little bit on new footage at the end.

A young woman dressed up as a gothic lolita had the camera pointed at her as she stood over or near the bodies. She grinned and flashed two V-signs before the videos ended. Seeing her face made Aoba grit his teeth. _It was her! She did this! She killed my men!_

Suddenly, his phone buzzed with a new text message. The sender's name was none other than Lady Death. In Aoba's mind, this had to be the same user that made those videos and spread the suicide rumors. Now she wanted to talk to him too? The boy opened the message.

"Meet me at your hideout," it read. Something told Aoba that this had to be a trap, but he wanted to see if he was right about the girl in videos and Lady Death being the same person. The lone shark boy stuffed his phone into his back and headed out of the apartment.

* * *

Lady Death closed her phone, smirking. "Here, little sharky-sharky! Be a good little shark and come to mama!" She lay on the ground, laughing.

Chapter Three: Backstage

The show will start at ten in the morning. The monsters wait outside in anticipation. Jasdevi looked outside at the horny animal trying to get a peek inside. Because of paradise, they had all the power. Devit turned to his younger brother.

"Go get the girls ready," he said.

"Right," Jasdero said. He dashed back towards the club. The younger twin walked up the stairs and curved to the back of the stage. Most of the angels looked subdued from the jasmine perfume. Marion gave him a cold glare as she held Alma close enough for her to heal her heart beating. Jasdero looked like a creepy jack-in-the-box when he grinned.

"Hello, ladies," he said. "How are you this morning?" The monster didn't even wait for an answer. Instead, he his attention went over to two newer angels in the back. Ophelia's face was done up like her days as a prostitute when she was human. She looked like she was going to throw up as she only had on a collar around her neck. Beside her sat Allen with a collar and leash around his neck. He wasn't sure exactly why he was here. Jasdero had his eyes locked on Allen.

"This is going to be an interesting show," he muttered to himself. He looked over at the clock on the back wall. By now, Devit should be unlocking the doors.

Five… Four… Three… Two…

Outside at the front doors, Devit unlocked the doors and backed away as the monsters all flooded the auditorium.

Chapter Four: Bridal Party

The women of the bridal party had two jobs to do: tend to the bride and keep Natalia away from the bride.

Vietnam and Laura guarded the door. Seychelles and Katyusha all touched-up the bride in the dressing room. So far, there was no sign of Natalia anywhere. That could both be a good thing and a bad thing. Everyone kept their eyes out. Katyusha drew back her make-up brush.

"Perfect," she said. "You look so much better." Seychelles adjusted the white flowers in the bride's hair. They didn't dare to leave her side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan and his party already arrived at the church. The groom wore a nice gray suite with a black bowtie. Toris, Eduard, and Raivis were forced to be his groomsmen. Ivan looked at his pocket watch. He didn't really pay any attention to the guests as they walked in and took their seats. To be honest, the groom didn't expect all of this to go through like it had. Yao tried to stay out of sight ever since he dropped off Lin Yi and Wang Ja at the Russian man's house. From what Ivan knew, the Asian siblings weren't speaking to each other since the agreement came to light. Would they even come to the wedding?

Behind Ivan, the minister straightened up his robes. "Do you need me to go over everything one more time, sir?" The groom waved him off. The middle-aged minister puffed up his cheeks and breathed out.

"Okay then," he said. Even some of the guests could sense the thick uneasy tense in the church.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wang Ja was in the kitchen with the catering staff. The young man may have looked fancy and dressed up in his uniform, but inside was ugly. He glared as he chopped up vegetables. The butler was plotting on a way to void the marriage and contract. With each chop, the details began to fit together in his head. The only element he was missing the timing. If he could slip out of the kitchen and get to his little sister unnoticed…

"Wang Ja!" the head chef yelled. "I need you over here!" The Hong Kong turned with a big, fake smile on his face.

"Yes sir," he said. For now, Wang Ja would smile and act cheerful.

The wedding began at noon.

Chapter Five: Tiresias

Around the same time Aoba got the e-mail and text, a woman wandered through the empty streets of Ikebukuro. She had to use a silver-white cane to guide herself around. Her thin black sunglasses hid her eyes. This woman was in search of something tonight.

"Not here," she said to herself. "Not here. Not here." The woman frowned as froze in her tracks. She didn't have much time before the Woman in Red got her heart back. On top of that, she had something more pressing breathing down her next. The woman placed her hand to her chest and tried to feel around for a pulse in the city.

Suddenly, she jerked her head upwards. "Who's there?" Footsteps dragged over to where she stood. Her nose curled at the scent of heavy sake filling her space.

"Hey, honey!" a man slurred out. "You look lonely. Want some company?" The woman frowned as she tried to move away from towards the building she stood next to.

"No thank you," she said blindly. She tried to walk away, but the man grabbed her by her free arm.

"Bitch, I'm not done talking to you!" he shouted.

"I don't have time. I'm in a hurry. If I don't move now, this city will burn."

"Huh? Are you crazy, lady?"

"I'm serious. You and everyone else in Ikebukuro will die if she is set free."

"What the hell are you talking about? And what's with those shades?"

The woman froze as his hand grabbed onto her sunglasses. "No! Don't do that!" The drunken man took off her sunglasses. When he saw her eyes, he dropped them on the pavement.

"What… What the hell are you?!"

The woman sighed. "I tried to warn you, sir." The man turned around and ran away, screaming. When she was alone, she used her foot to find her sunglasses. Her cane was used as support as she bent down to pick them up. Because of that encounter, Tandeki and the Woman in Red may have gotten a lead on their plans. After she put her shades back on her eyes, she placed her hand to her chest and listened in for a pulse. A jolt shot through her body.

"There!" she shouted. The woman held up her free hand in the air and vanished in a flash.

Chapter Six: Saving Saki

-Thirteen Hours into the Experiment-

"This apartment isn't big enough for eight people," Mikado said as he looked in the darkness at the six girls all asleep on the floor. (He resisted saying, "nine". Half of the room couldn't see Taiyou anyway. Then again, Mikado wasn't sure if he could label that glaring man a "person" just yet.) Masaomi rested his head on his best friend's shoulder.

"It's fine," he said. "I never thought that we would be surrounded by cute girls just before Valentine's Day. It's like a dream." Mikado had his eyes on the two newer younger girls that joined him hours earlier.

-Five Hours and Thirty-Two Minutes into the Experiments-

Outside of his apartment, Mikado happened to look up and see two girls about Emily's age staring at him from across the street.

_How long have they been there? Are they… like me?_ The boy covered up his right eye. The girl on the left with dark brown hair tugged on the coat sleeves of the girl on the right and pointed towards him. Mikado about fell back in the snow.

_They are like me!_ The founder of the Dollars leapt to his feet and dashed across to those girls with the unease looks on their faces. Despite that, they didn't run away.

"Hey!" Mikado shouted. He caught up to the girls and stopped for a breather. When he stood up, he got a better look at them. The dark-haired girl stared at him with big amber eyes. She held her bright pink coat to her body. A brown scarf made her neck disappear. The other girl had reddish-orange hair to her shoulders. Her coat was brown and she wore little yellow clips in her bangs.

"What?" the girl with the reddish-orange hair asked. Mikado struggled in his head to find the words at first.

"Have you two been following me?" he asked.

"What?" the orange-haired girl asked again. Her dark-haired friend lowered her eyes.

"Yes," she said in a quiet voice.

"But why?" Mikado asked. The girls looked at each nervous.

"Well…" the dark-haired one began to say.

"We saw you suffering with your eye patch on!" her friend shouted. Mikado rubbed on his left ear.

"Gah! You don't have to yell," he said.

"What?" reddish-orange hair asked. Her friend bowed her head.

"You'll have to excuse her," she said. "She can't hear at all and she's still trying to read lips to understand what people are saying."

"So you're…" Mikado began to ask.

"Yes," both girls said. The boy wasn't ready to relax just yet.

"Did you get a call or a text this morning?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What numbers did you get?

The deaf girl pulled out her phone and showed him the text that Kitano sent her. Mikado read the message on the screen.

"Two?" he asked. The founder of the Dollars turned his attention to the other girl. "What about you?"

"Six," she replied. The three newly-acquainted tadpoles stared at each, daring the other to make the next step. Could they trust each other? So far, Mikado met one tadpole that he could turn into his ally. It wouldn't hurt to have two more.

"I'm Ryugamine Mikado," the older boy spoke up. "What are your names?"

"Kimio Kohaku," the hearing girl said. "This is Shono Nami." The deaf girl waved at their potential new ally.

-Now-

Nami and Kohaku looked like little dolls leaned up against each other sound asleep. Masaomi nudged Mikado in the side.

"You managed to get three girls over to your place," he said. His friend found himself rather put off by his cheeky tone.

"It's not like that," Mikado said. He couldn't bring himself to explain the whole situation to Masaomi. These tadpole girls were just starting to trust his friends. The first trip out while using his powers overwhelmed him. Explaining to Masaomi and the normal girls what his powers were would just be…

"How is Mikajima-san doing?" Mikado asked out of the blue. Masaomi looked at him with a blank stare.

"She's doing fine," he said in a low voice. Mikado took hold of his hand.

"We will do everything to keep her safe," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw your pain."

"Mikado, I don't understand you."

"I know you are scared that she's going to die. Don't worry, we won't let that happen."

Masaomi drew back his hands. "You're creeping me out." The Yellow Scarves leader hadn't told anyone about Saki. He had been calling his girlfriend every day to see if she was still alive. Masaomi used his jokes and flirting with other girls to hide his fears.

"She's going to die tomorrow, isn't she?" Mikado asked. "You've had the date circled in your phone. You're starting to remember her dying, aren't you?"

"How do you-?" Masaomi asked, trembling. The other boy turned and looked him in the eye.

"Do you promise not to freak out if I tell?" he asked.

"Mikado, what are you-?"

"Do you promise not to freak out if I tell? Answer me. I have to know before we go any further with this."

His friend closed his mouth and lowered his eyes. "Alright."

"Good." Mikado closed his eyes. "I will tell you everything after we save Saki tomorrow." The tadpole boy lay on his floor and went to sleep. Masaomi was left sitting there staring at his best friend with a sense of dread.

Chapter Seven: The Stud

At ten a.m., the thick purple curtains went up.

The monsters howled and shouted like wild animals. Road sat near the stage, frowning. She sat back and frowned her arms across her chest. _This better work_ , she thought. Jasdevi causally walked on stage.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" they said. "Thank you so much for joining our Fifteenth Annual Floor Show! We have a treat for you today! Here are the lovely ladies!" They moved aside as the heavy, pounding sexy music started to play. The naked and half-naked angels were paraded out on stage. Marion sneered as the monsters' howling and shouts grew louder. She grabbed Alma by the hand.

"Stay by me, okay?" she whispered. The tan-skinned angel nodded as she whimpered. The angels were turned to face their perverted audience. The monsters' faces were obscured by the bright hot lights. Jasdevi counted down the beat as the last female angel came onto the stage. The twins walked in front of them.

"Take a look at all of the lovely ladies," they said. "I bet you want to do nasty things to them right away. We will get to that really soon. But first, we have a special treat for you this year. Meet our stud will be out for a test ride of one of our lucky ladies!" The crowd of hot-blooded males sat confused as the twins and angels moved aside. Road perked up when the music changed.

Allen was dragged out to centerstage by his low silver leash. It didn't take him long to figure what Road and Jasdevi were planning for in this disgusting floor show.

Chapter Eight: Aoba VS. Kaori

Kaori was about to doze off when she heard footsteps. She opened one eye to see a blue-haired boy standing over her.

"You Lady Death?" Aoba asked.

"Depends on who's asking," the young woman in black replied.

"Did you make those videos of my guys killing themselves?" he asked. Kaori smiled and opened her eyes. She leapt up to her feet as quick as a ninja.

"Oh good, you got my messages, Aoba-kun," she said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"We've met before."

"No we haven't."

"Yes we have, but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, you have questions for me. Go ahead, ask away." Something about her perky tone and smile sent shivers down Aoba's face. She may have been right about them meeting before. However, he shook that from his head

"Did you kill my gang?" he asked.

"Yes," Kaori replied without missing a beat. Aoba about stumbled backwards. She answered just like that. Part of him expected her to jerk him around before he showed her the evidence on his phone.

"Why?" he asked. Kaori flipped back her ponytail.

"You're in the way," she said.

"What?"

"You see, boss man wants Chirin-tan all to himself for his game. You insects are annoying to him. Mama sent on a shark-hunt because of it." Kaori giggled as she twirled around with her parasol.

"They were so easy to pick off one by one. Sadly, one of boss-man's pets got loose and ate one of them on Christmas." She made a cute little pouting face before smiling again.

"But, it also took attention off of me so that I could do my work. The one with glasses was my first. He folded under my spell with one little kiss. That's right, I killed them all with one kiss." Kaori looked and saw Aoba staring at her with big eyes.

"Aw, why do you look so scared?" she asked. "I'm only getting started with the story. Or do you want me to stop?"

"No," the young gangster said.

"Very well," Kaori said. "Where was I? Oh yes, my kiss was enough to get inside their minds and kill them. The one with glasses thought I was cute before I kissed him. I decided rather than you hearing about it on the news first, I would post each of their deaths on Deathvine." She chuckled.

"The creators should be thanking me for making their site so popular in these past few months. Anyway, I wanted to rouse the living fear in you and your little friends. So, I whipped out my camera and made them stars in their own snuff films." Kaori pulled out her black mini-camcorder and turned it on.

"The one with glasses went first. Then the blonde spikey-haired guy. Next of my targets was the one with hair over his eye." For a second, Aoba could've sworn that Kaori looked rather agitated in her smile before turning back to being cheerful.

"Ah yes, him. That one didn't start out as I had planned. When I went to kiss him, he smacked me away and put up quite a resistance. He scratched my face because of it." She took her finger and traced a line under her right eye. "I had to really punish him for that."

"That's why you had him writing all of those words on the bathroom wall," Aoba said.

"Pi-pon-Pi-pon!" Kaori said. "To wrap this little story up, I took out the twins next. I hadn't expected to use up my special lipstick for my kisses that night, but it was worth it. I saved the little kitty one for last, of course. And now here we are."

"Oh what, are you going to kill me too?" Aoba asked.

"Nah," she said. The blue-haired boy stared at her confused.

"Why? Would I be your trophy-kill? You kill me and the Blue Squares are finished."

"Yeah, but mama made me promise to let that nurse lady have her fun with you."

"Nurse lady… Wait, you don't mean…?"

"Pi-pon-Pi-pon!"

Aoba began to get rather confused and annoyed. "So why did you call me out here?"

"To cut your ties with Chirin-tan."

"Who the hell is Chirin?"

"That doesn't matter." Kaori broke into a smirk. "If you thought what I did to your little friends was awful, think of what I can do to the Orihara twins!"

Something in Aoba's mind snapped. "You better not."

"Wouldn't it be divine. I can see it now. A beautiful double-suicide for all of Deathvine and Ikebukuro to see!"

The blue-haired boy ran over and grabbed Kaori by the throat. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The young woman in black smirked and pushed him off. She took off running outside.

"Come back here!" Aoba shouted before running after her. Kaori did her best not to giggle when she saw three thugs walking by. Not her first choice for this plan, but they looked strong enough.

"Help!" she screamed, waving her arms up and down. "He's after me! He's trying to kill me!" The three men in the twenties stopped as Kaori ran towards them. She hid behind one of them as Aoba got closer.

"He's gone crazy!" she whimpered. "He's trying to kill me." Kaori slipped a quick kiss on the man's neck. His eyes glowed black as she got the other two on the hands. Aoba froze as the three men walked zombie-like towards him.

"So you like killing chicks, huh?" the main guy asked. Aoba stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Kaori stood back as the beat down took place.

Chapter Nine: Tokyo Hands Gate Opens to Slavery and Vows

-Valentine's Day, 3:00 a.m.-

-Ikebukuro-

Yui and Yuzuru stood in front of the Tokyo Hands building. Yui turned to her temporary partner.

"You sure this is the first gate?" she asked.

"Yes," Yuzuru said, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "The other parties said that their crystals didn't react to the potential gates. So, it has to be this one." She pulled out a small light blue crystal on a black string and held out to the doors. The charm floated and glowed a soft, hazy glow.

"Bingo!" Yui said. She looked at her partner. "Now what?"

"We need a horseman to unlock it," Yuzuru replied.

"And where do we get that?" the other intern asked.

"Need some help?" a third female voice asked. The interns looked up to see a familiar face.

"Oh," Yuzuru said.

"Hi there," Yui said. "When did you get in town?"

"Just now," the girl's voice answered. "Is this the gate?"

"Uh-huh," Yui said, swishing her long brown ponytail.

"Allow me," the third female said. She stepped forward and pressed her hand against the glass doors. A giant red hole opened and a loud white noise filled the air. The interns took steps back as the noise grew louder. A giant light swallowed the whole city. Everything became silent for ten seconds before the light disappeared. Yui turned to her temporary partner.

"Now what?" she asked. The black-haired intern put her arms behind her head.

"We wait," she said.

-Valentine's Day, 10:45 a.m.-

-Fallen City-

Road whistled at Allen as he stood in only leather pants and his leash and collar. Fantasies danced in her head as Jasdevi took the microphone again.

"This year, the stud will fuck one of these lovely ladies right here on stage!" they announced. Allen, Marion, Alma, and Ophelia looked up with such a jolt. The other monsters sat in confused silence.

"Come on," Jasdevi said. "This will be fun! In fact, we will pick the first girl." The twins turned to the lovely angels standing behind them. Their eyes scanned through the crowd. Ophelia bit her lower lip as she stepped back. Unfortunately, the Jasdevi spotted her with her big red feathers in her hair.

"Yes!" they shouted. "You will do just perfectly!" Devit grabbed Ophelia by the arm and threw her face down onto the stage. Jasdero grabbed Allen by the leash and pulled him over to the other angel.

"Now, do it!" the twins shouted. "Fuck this lovely angel so hard that she's sore!" Allen was about to say no when Aizen bit down in his brain stem. His pupils dilated as he began to breathe heavily. Ophelia looked up like a cornered animal.

"No…" she said in a soft voice. Devit pushed his head forward.

-Valentine's Day, noon-

Elizabeta and Katsuya had to walk Lin Yi down the aisle. The bride looked like she would throw up as the guests rose to their feet. Ivan broke into a polite smile as the young girl walked closer. Lin Yi stood next to her soon-to-be husband.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. The priest cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved," he said. "We are gathered here today to witness the union between Lin Yi Ling and Ivan Braginski." The bride lowered her eyes as the ceremony kicked off. Her head felt like it was floating away. Ivan slipped a gold ringer onto Lin Yi's finger. She did the same for him. Her hands looked so little compared to his. Ivan did his best to say his vows in her native Chinese. The guests could barely hear Lin Yi as she spoke her vows to her groom.

"Do you, Ivan Braginski, take Lin Yi Ling to be your lawfully-wed wife to love and honor in sickness and health, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part."

"I do," the Russian man said.

"Do you, Lin Yi Ling, take Ivan Braginski to be your lawfully-wed husband to love and honor in sickness and health, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part."

"I do," the Taiwanese woman said in a small voice. The priest closed his bible.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he said. "You may now kiss the bride." Ivan gave new bride a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest said. "I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Braginski." Ivan clutched Lin Yi's hand tightly, but even that couldn't bring her out of her growing misery spell.

Chapter Ten: Wedding Reception

The reception was held at five o'clock. Through the wedding photos, Lin Ying looked hollow. Her make-up and lace couldn't hide that she now fully belonged to Ivan. They still had one more step to make it complete. For now, they had the party to celebrate.

Wang Ja watched his sister from the other side of the room. She wasn't crying for now, but the light that she had in her soul was almost snuffed out. The bride barely looked up from her plate. Wang Ja clenched his fists at his side. _Don't worry, little sister. I will get us out of this and then we will run somewhere far, far away where they can't touch us. Hang in there._

Natalia glared at her rival from her table as well. For years, she tried to get Ivan's love and affection. Now, this little whore came along and stole her precious brother. Natalia bent her spoon in half. Nobody steals her brother and gets away with it. Lin Yi would have to go! The Belarusian woman's nostrils flared as she began plotting murder again. She glared to her right when a hand rested on her shoulder. Laura shook her head.

"Let it go, Natalia," she whispered. "It's not worth it." Natalia flipped her off before making the toast to the "happy" couple. The party would go on until about ten o'clock at night. In the middle of all of this, there was still one more person feeling the effects of this union between Russia and Taiwan.

In the back, Kiku held his hand to his chest and took in slow breaths. Ever since this morning, he heard this soft thumping in his head. It grew louder and made his head hurt as the day wore on. It reached its peak when Ivan and Lin Yi signed the marriage certificate. Now, it didn't level off. In fact, it grew worse. Only Kiku knew what this all met. Sena poked him in the arm.

"Dear?" she asked. "Dear? What's the matter?" The Japanese man shook his head.

"It's nothing," he lied. Kiku got up and walked outside. The sky looked thick and black tonight. Weather forecasts had been calling for rain this weekend. But, Kiku was worried about another storm heading for the countries. This wedding showed him that this was part of her plan to get her heart back.

Now, that dreaded Woman in Red had all of her powers back. It wouldn't be long before she was free and roaming the living world bringing it to its ruin.

For now, Ivan and his new bride would eat, drink, and party the night away.

Chapter Nine: Tokyo Hands Gate Opens to Slavery and Vows

Chapter Ten: Wedding Reception

The excitement settle into the dust.

The reception was held at five o'clock. Through the wedding photos, Lin Ying looked hollow. Her make-up and lace couldn't hide that she now fully belonged to Ivan. They still had one more step to make it complete. For now, they had the party to celebrate.

Wang Ja watched his sister from the other side of the room. She wasn't crying for now, but the light that she had in her soul was almost snuffed out. The bride barely looked up from her plate. Wang Ja clenched his fists at his side. _Don't worry, little sister. I will get us out of this and then we will run somewhere far, far away where they can't touch us. Hang in there._

Natalia glared at her rival from her table as well. For years, she tried to get Ivan's love and affection. Now, this little whore came along and stole her precious brother. Natalia bent her spoon in half. Nobody steals her brother and gets away with it. Lin Yi would have to go! The Belarusian woman's nostrils flared as she began plotting murder again. She glared to her right when a hand rested on her shoulder. Laura shook her head.

"Let it go, Natalia," she whispered. "It's not worth it." Natalia flipped her off before making the toast to the "happy" couple. The party would go on until about ten o'clock at night. In the middle of all of this, there was still one more person feeling the effects of this union between Russia and Taiwan.

In the back, Kiku held his hand to his chest and took in slow breaths. Ever since this morning, he heard this soft thumping in his head. It grew louder and made his head hurt as the day wore on. It reached its peak when Ivan and Lin Yi signed the marriage certificate. Now, it didn't level off. In fact, it grew worse. Only Kiku knew what this all met. Sena poked him in the arm.

"Dear?" she asked. "Dear? What's the matter?" The Japanese man shook his head.

"It's nothing," he lied. Kiku got up and walked outside. The sky looked thick and black tonight. Weather forecasts had been calling for rain this weekend. But, Kiku was worried about another storm heading for the countries. This wedding showed him that this was part of her plan to get her heart back.

Now, that dreaded Woman in Red had all of her powers back. It wouldn't be long before she was free and roaming the living world bringing it to its ruin.

For now, Ivan and his new bride would eat, drink, and party the night away.

Chapter Eleven: Worry

-February 15th, 3:00 a.m.-

Mari awoke in a bed, staring at the ceiling in a daze.

"I have to get home," she muttered. "I have to get home because I have to work. I probably won't get time to make my lunch. Maybe I could buy something from the cafeteria. Yeah, I could buy something from the cafeteria. If I left now, I probably could make it back in time. Nobody should be out at this time of morning, right? I could just leave here and walk home. My place shouldn't be too far from here, right? I could use make-up to cover up the hickeys on my neck. I just have to get home now."

"What are you talking?" Izaya asked next to her. Mari shook her head.

"Just…" she said.

"What?" he asked. She already knew that the gate's been opened and the rest of round two had been set into motion. Maybe she would still have time to push Izaya away. The information broker went back to sleep with his arm over her body. She tried to push him.

"I have to get home," she said to herself. "I have to get home."

Chapter Twelve: Final Cut

Etsuko stood in the supply closet of Raira Medical University Hospital.

"Souls go to the Underworld after death," she said. "There are five rivers in the Underworld. The Styx leads souls to the Underworld itself. The Acheron is known as the River of Woe. The Phlegethon is the river of five. The Cocytus is the River of Wailing. Finally, there is the Lethe, the river of forgetfulness. Those who drink from the Lethe experience complete forgetfulness."

-Valentine's Day, 5:15 p.m.-

Mikado had heard about Aoba getting attacked in the early morning hours. A prostitute and her john found the boy lying half-beaten on the ground. She called the ambulance and Aoba ended up in Raira Medical University Hospital.

For most of the school, Mikado couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt of what happened to his kouhai. However, another thought crossed his mind. This led him to march over to the nurse's office and pound on the door. Junko opened up and noticed the boy coldly eyeing her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is this what you meant by Kuronuma not having long to live?" he asked. "What did you do to him?" At first, the nurse looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Mikado said in a quiet voice. "You did something to him. You can't tell me that you don't know that he was beaten so bad that he ended up in the hospital." It took the nurse a few seconds to catch on.

"Oh!" she said. "I heard about that on the news this morning."

"Did you have something to do with it? Did you?"

Junko batted her long eyelashes at him. "Me personally, no. Let's just say that he had a little brush with death. Oh and it's would be pointless to go and see him."

"And why is that?"

Junko gave him an innocent shrug. "It just is." Mikado turned around and headed back to class.

After school, Mikado stopped by the hospital. Aoba was going to be fine. He was most likely to get out the next morning. The founder of the Dollars was relied, but had no idea how long this feeling would last. He stopped at the flower shop on the way to the hospital. Mikado made it to Room 119 and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a groggy voice grumbled. Mikado pushed open the door and slowly walked inside. Aoba sat up in bed all bandaged up and bruised. Mikado tried to shake Junko's voice from his head.

"Are you okay, Aoba?" he asked. "I am so sorry for this. I can't help but feel that this is all my fault." The younger boy stared tilted his head, blinking.

"I'm sorry, but who you are?" he asked. Mikado's eyes grew wide.

"What?" he asked.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Aoba asked. "How do you even know my name?"

"Aoba, it's me, Ryugamine Mikado. You asked me to become the leader of the Blue Squares. We even made a contract about it."

"What are you talking about?" the younger boy asked. "Are you stalking me or something?" The flowers hit the floor.

-Hours Earlier-

Etsuko snuck into Aoba's room as he slept. She stood over the injured boy as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out syringe of bright yellow liquid.

"The Lethe, the river of forgetfulness. Those who drink from the Lethe experience complete forgetfulness," she said in a low voice. Her fingers felt along Aoba's arm until she found a vein. She cleaned the skin and injected the boy with the bright yellow liquid. The doctor put the empty syringe in her pocket.

"Kuronuma Aoba has taken a drink from the Lethe," she said. "And with that, Chirin's final tie to the Blue Squares has been cut." For safe measure, the doctor found Aoba's phone and deleted any evidence that he met with Kaori in earlier that morning and any trace of Mikado through his number and text messages. After that, Etsuko turned and walked back to doing her rounds.

* * *

-745: p.m.-

Masaomi pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Saki.

"Hi, it's me," her voice mail said. "Let a message and I'll call you back when I can." Masaomi's stomach turned after the beep.

"Saki-chan," he said. "Hey, it's me. Listen, please don't go anywhere tonight. Don't answer the door. Keep the windows locked. Don't answer the phone unless it is me. Please don't ask what's going on, just do it. I will call you in the morning. I love you, goodbye." Masaomi hung up, looking so pale. He hoped that his words had reached her in time.

Chapter Thirteen: Wedding Night

-Eight Hours Before That-

Lin Yi sat on the big four poster bed of red silk sheets. She had graduated to Ivan's master bedroom. This was the part that she dreaded. What kind of sexual misadventure would her new husband drag her into? Lin Yi didn't want to look at what kind of sex toys that he had. She tried not to think about asking about the sex dungeon rumors. The young bride would have to distract herself to make it through this consummation. Already, her stomach began to ache from dinner and all of the crying. She looked at her stuffy wedding dress sitting on the chair in the corner of the room.

Lin Yi about jumped when she heard the door open. Ivan stood in the doorway, untying his bowtie.

"Waiting long?" he asked. His new bride shook her head. She looked so pale. Instinct told her new husband that he should probably be gentle tonight.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Lin Yi nodded, looking away. Ivan sat down on the bed next to her and turned her face towards to him. Her eyes looked so big and hollow.

"There, there," the Russian man whispered. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Lin Yi froze as her stomach turned. Ivan pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"I won't do anything you won't like, da," he whispered. "I promised Yao that I would take go care of you and your brother." Yao. Being reminded of that traitor didn't help. Lin Yi's eyes welled up with tears. Ivan leaned in and kissed her on the lips. This time, he gently wrestled her down to the bed. His mouth didn't stray from hers.

"Is this your first time?" he asked. The bride nodded.

"Alright," he said. His hand moved down to her lacy cream-colored gown. She wasn't busty, but she was still cute. Ivan moved down to her throat and kissed her on the neck. He was about to go down further when he heard gulping. The Russian looked up to see Lin Yi looking so pale.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Lin Yi began gulping and taking in heavy breaths.

"I… I can't do this!" she said. The bride pushed him off and rushed to the bathroom. Ivan sat up on the bed, tilting his head.

"Lin Yi?" he asked. Vomiting erupted in the air. Her husband ran so the bathroom door. He pressed his ear to the door and he knocked.

"Are you okay in there?" he asked.

"No!" Lin Yi cried as more vomiting followed. Finally, sobbing came from the bathroom. Ivan sat down on the bedroom floor, waiting for her until it became quiet. A few minutes passed and the Russian man opened the door. He found the bride laying on her side on the bathroom floor. She didn't move or clean her face. Everything she had left looked like it had died. With a heavy heart, Ivan picked her up off the floor and washed the dried vomit from around her mouth.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you happy," he whispered. "I'll give you some time to adjust."

He ended up putting her to bed and sleeping in another room in the house.

Coda: Woman in Red's Song

The Woman in Red rose to her feet in her emptiness.

"My heart has returned to me. My powers have come back to me. Now, it's time for me be free. I will be free."


	11. Stud

Key Ten: Stud:

-Allen-

I can't control myself.

I don't want to do this. Aizen's making me do it. My heart raced as I saw Ophelia pale bare back. The laughter and howls around me sounded so distant. Her pleas can't reach me.

"Please don't do this, Allen," she begs.

I remembered how I ended up here.

I awoke when I heard my cage unlocking. Road stood in the doorway, grinning at me. What could she be so happy about today? She grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of my cage. For forty-five minutes, Road didn't speak. By now, I expected her to do her worse on me. However, she stuffed a thick black bag over my head. The sounds around my head sounded so muzzled around me.

Elevator doors opened.

Footsteps and dragging.

Buttons being pressed.

The cab started riding downwards.

The cab stops and the doors opened.

More footsteps and dragging.

A door opens.

More footsteps and dragging.

Road speaking to somebody.

Footsteps out the door.

Door closing.

The bag was finally ripped off of my head. It didn't take me long to figure out where I was by the smell of that jasmine perfume. All of the female angels stared at me with big eyes. I sat up when I recognized three faces in the crowd.

"Ophelia? Alma? Marion?" I asked. I froze when a sharp pain cut into my back. The more I could smell that awful perfume, the more the pain increased. It didn't help that the angels were whispering to each other.

"Is he going to be in the show with us?"

"Is he okay?"

"I don't like who those twins are planning with him."

"Why would they add a man in the show?"

"What are they going to do with him?

The pain spread through my limbs. Aizen was reacting to the perfume in the air. This isn't good. I remembered how much that creature loved sex. Plus, I am surrounded by mostly naked women. I looked around for an escape route.

"What are you doing here?" someone hissed in my ear. My eyes shifted to my right. Ophelia sat next to me, glaring. I about jumped and fell backwards.

"I was dragged down here," I whispered. "What are you doing here?" I gave her a strange look as she lowered her eyes.

"I was asleep in one of the hiding spaces on the fifth floor and then I woke up here," she admitted.

"Oh," I said in a low voice. "So… why are we here?"

"The floor show," another voice said. I looked up to see Marion eyeing me.

"What is the floor show?" I asked. She opened her mouth when we heard footsteps.

"Hello everyone!" Jasdero's voice filled the backstage area. "Are we ready for the show?" None of the angels said a word. It bit my lower as Aizen moved to my chest. However, a pair of eyes rested on mine.

"Good, the stud's here," Jasdero's voice said. He snapped his fingers. "Everyone get him ready!" I didn't' get a chance to look around as four pairs of arms grabbed mine and dragged me away to a booth. I only heard the curtains close when they undressed me. The booth was dark, but I could feel Aizen frantically crawling around in my body as a cold, wet cloth was rubbed all over my skin. A pair of tight leather pants were forced onto my legs. I could barely feel the lower half of my body.

"Black or red?" a raspy voice asked.

"Black looks better on him," another voice said.

"Hm, I think you're right. Mistress Road will certainly love this."

"He'll make the perfect M."

My eyes widened as tight, warmed leather was fastened around my neck. A cool breeze hit my skin as the curtain was opened. Jasdero grinned as he clapped his hands.

"Perfect," he said. "This is going to be one hell of a show." A small radio crackled on his hip.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You ready back there?" Devit's voice filled the air. "It's time to start."

"Yes! In fact, the stud is ready as well."

"Excellent. Bring them on stage."

"Roger!" Jasdero and three other monsters hurried from the dressing room.

Now, I am about to commit the ultimate betrayal with thousands of eyes on me. Ophelia's head is forced downwards to the stage. I was forced to watch her like this last month. Only, I was about to be the one to violate her. My lips began to trembled as I walked over to the friend I was trying to save out of this city.

"Don't make me do this. Don't make me do this. Don't make me do this," I muttered. The worst part is that I can't control myself. It won't be long before Aizen takes over and I give into its sexual desires. A tear ran down my cheek.

_Forgive me, Ophelia._

My feet came on either side of her before I sank down on her. In the crowd, I could feel Road's eyes on me, waiting for the sword to fall on my fragile trust that I tried to rebuild between Ophelia.


	12. Marriage

Key Eleven: Marriage:

Kit sometimes dreams about her.

He didn't remember much about himself back when he was human. But, he did feel like he had known her before the Woman in Red walked the world again. Kit remembered seeing that little angel for the first time in the Fallen City. For years, he had been alone, roaming the muddy eighth circle of the city. He did his best to hide from Tate and his angels. Sometimes, Kit would lay in the mud and stay quiet until they were gone. He was surviving, but he already felt hollow inside.

That all changed when he met her.

Kit was wandering around for a place to hide one day. Tate's boys had gotten more aggressive lately. If he stayed around any longer, they would probably smell him around the area. The angel shuddered thinking about it. _I do not want to be eaten._

Suddenly, he froze when he heard a low moaning.

Kit froze and looked around. He followed the sound all the way to a fallen building. The angel stood on his tiptoes and peeked over the empty frame. She lay huddled up in the mud, struggling to get up. Her eyes weren't opened as she groaned and kept slipping. Kit's feet stayed stuck in place.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Excuse me?" She tried to stand up, but ended up slipping back into the mud again. Kit couldn't tell if this was trap by Tate or if this was a new angel. He crawled over the frame of the crumbling building.

"Hello?" he asked. "Are you okay?" The angel in the mud stopped moving around, but didn't look up.

"What are you trying to do?" Kit asked. The other angel didn't move.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. Kit leapt over the frame and tried to keep his balance. He grabbed onto the other angel by the hips.

"Hang on, I've got you," he said. "I've got you." The angel used his weight to pull the other into standing. When he stared into her brown eyes, his heart pounded in his chest. He had seen these eyes before. Kit gulped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in a tiny voice. She looked around at the empty space. "Where am I?"

"The Fallen City," Kit said.

"What?"

"Where did you come from?"

"I don't know." She stumbled in his arms as she tried to stand on her own.

"Whoa," Kit said. "Take it easy there." It was then he noticed that she still had her large white wings. _Oh. This isn't good._ He looked around as he held the other angel tighter in his arms. "Let's get you somewhere safer." He pulled the angel with him in the emptiness.

* * *

Kit carried the winged angel around in the empty desert landscape. He prayed the whole time that no one would spot them. Tate and his crew would tear her to pieces if they saw her. But where could they hide? Kit didn't stop moving as he was looking and thinking. In the distance, he noticed a small light flashing from a hill. He narrowed his eyes.

_What is that?_

Kit walked through the sand as the wind started to pick up. The distance had never been so long in his life. Still, he wouldn't stop moving. Before he knew it, Kit stood in front of the crack glass doors of a run-down hotel. He placed his on the cold surface and managed to push them open.

"Hold on," he whispered. "We are just about there." The angel sat the other one on a plush dull red and gold chair.

"Stay right there," Kit told her. "I'm going to take a look around." She stared at him as she tried to grab his arm.

"I will be back, I promise," he insisted. "I will not leave you." The female angel eyed him quietly before she let go of his arm. A flash of strange memories jumped in his for only a second about this woman looking so terrified as he was about to leave. Kit shook his head and backed away to explore the run-down hotel.

This place looked abandoned just like everything else in the Fallen City. Kit couldn't sense anyone hiding in anywhere. Maybe this hotel would be a go place to rest for the time being. Rest, clean up the new angel, and figure out what to do next. Kit his forehead.

_Right…_

It helped that all of the doors to the rooms were unlocked. After testing out different showers, Kit found one that was working properly. No hot water, but it would have to do for now. He returned to the lobby to find the female angel rocking back and forth in her chair. She bit on her thumb as she mumbled to herself.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kit shouted as he ran over to her. "It's okay. You're okay." He pulled her into his arms, shushing her. "You're okay now, I'm with you. Come on." The angel had to lift his new baggage into his arms and carry her to the shower that he found. He stripped her tattered clothes and sat her in the tub. The female angel eyed him as Kit took the shower head in his hand.

"This is going to be really cold," he said in a low voice. He turned on the shower and hosed down the other angel. She yelped at the cold water hitting her skin.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay," Kit said. "Just let me get you cleaned up." All of the muddy water swirled down the drain. The angel had to help the other one out of the tub. She could barely stand as she shivered. Kit managed to find a towel and wrapped it around her body. Afterwards, Kit tossed her clothes into the tub. He did his best to rinse out her clothes. Her skirt and shirt were hung over the shower poll. He walked her to the bedroom. The angel sat her on the bed. Kit drew the thick red torn curtains closed.

"We should be safe in here for now," he said in a soft voice. Kit pressed his forehead against hers. "You just rest here while I'll take another look around this place." The female angel lay on her side and drew her eyes closed. Kit used the blanket from the other bed and covered her. Once he was sure that she was sound asleep, he quietly slipped out the room.

* * *

The angel stayed by Kit's side. He let her to keep her safe and he was trying to find out why she looked so familiar to him. She had to stay in the hotel because of her wings. He couldn't help but wonder why she still had them.

"Most people like us end up losing our wings when we first arrive in this city," Kit told her one night. "You're lucky I found you first."

"What happened to your wings?" she asked.

"Ripped off," he said. "I was beaten up afterwards."

"But why?"

Kit chuckled sadly. "I was weak. Some people like us spotted me and attacked. Now, I just hide to survive." The female angel pulled him into her arms and held him. Kit felt another flash of memory spark in his head. She held him like this before. Whether either one was sad or scared, she held him in this intimate embrace and wouldn't let go until they were calmed down. Kit inched his arms around the other angel and let himself collapse internally in her grasp.

* * *

Back in present day, Grace sat up in the sand and looked beside her. She tilted her head as a puzzled look covered her face.

_Are those… tears?_


	13. Disgrace

Key Twelve: Disgrace:

Allen lay on the stage panting.

His body just committed the ultimate betrayal. What made it worse was that he had no control over the events. Right now, he lay on stage alone. Despite that, he could still hear the hollering and cheers ringing in his head.

-Hours Earlier-

_Why am I doing this?_

Allen walked over to a stripped Ophelia in a daze. Jasdevi held her down on the stage.

"Go on," they said. "Just do it! Do it!" Aizen became the one to pull the strings. Allen walked over to Ophelia in a zombie-like daze. His legs came on either side of her skinny body. His friend looked at him with big eyes.

"Please don't do this to me," she pleaded as tears began welling up. Allen's stomach turned as he trembled.

_No. Don't make me do this._

Aizen's urges took over Allen's body as he took off his pants. The monsters in the crowd watched intently. The angel's member stood up. Road licked her lips in the audience as she mapped out all of the "games" she wanted to play with him after the show. For now, she had to see how this test run would play out. On stage, Allen's eyes looked so empty. He sank down to his knees behind Ophelia. Jasdevi forced her head forward. Allen screamed in his head.

_I can't do this to her! Please don't make me do this!_

She felt wet, though he might have imagined it. Aizen got excited in his body. Allen gave in under a trance. Again and again, he rammed into Ophelia from behind. The female angel's tears ran down her check. Jasdevi laughed at her pain.

"Aw, what's wrong?" the older twin asked. "You should be used to this! You were a hooker after all!" Devit grabbed her by the hair. Allen grabbed her by the shoulders.

"See!" the twins yelled. "He really likes it!" Sweat formed on the angel's body. Sounds blended together in his head. Aizen jumped around in his body as he took in the sensations. Allen couldn't feel him biting into his blood vessels. His nails sank into Ophelia's shoulders. The overwhelming sensations boxed in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Road found herself in the space between jealousy and intrigue. It felt good to know that Aizen's poison was starting to take effect on her pet. However, she wanted only Allen to pleasure. Tyki reminded her about her options with this floor show.

"He will have to pleasure other angels," the doctor told his niece the day before. "Will you be willing to stomach your jealousy?" Her frown told him all that he needed to know. Road tried to push that exchange out of her head and focus on the show on stage.

Allen closed his eyes.

_I… I can't hold it!_

"Please don't come in me," Ophelia pleaded in a weak voice. A chill ran through the lower half of Allen's body. He down into his climax, but wasn't tired. The female angel lay on the stage motionless with empty eyes. Allen faced the audience with nothing in his eyes. He didn't feel anything, but Aizen was still hungry for more. Jasdevi whistled and clapped their hands.

"Give it up for our stud!" the twins yelled over the microphone. The audience roared with applause.

"More! More! More! More!" they shouted. Jasdevi perked up at the crowd's wild chants.

"What's that?" Devit asked. "More, you say?"

"More! More! More! More!" the monsters chanted louder. The older twin turned to his brother.

"What do you say, Jasdero?" he asked. The younger brother grinned.

"I don't see why not," he said. Allen's eyes widened as the crowd cheered. Road stood in the crowd, swallowing her agitation. The twins turned to the standing female angels.

"Who shall our stud fuck next?" they asked. Most of the girls on stage panicked as the monsters' eyes scanned the group. Alma hid behind Marion. Devit smirked as he happened to catch them.

"I have spotted a new toy for our stud to play with!" he shouted. He reached forward and grabbed Alma by the wrist.

"No!" she cried. Allen's heart pounded as Aizen jumped up and down, waving his legs in the air. Jasdevi stripped Alma naked and forced her in front of their stud.

-Now-

Thirty female angels until midnight. His body wouldn't give out for each one that he was forced to bang on stage. Aizen had rested for the time being. The host felt so empty. How would those girls trust him to help to escape from this Tower now? This parasite and the monsters forced him to betray their trust. He would have to make it up to them. Right now, Allen was too tired to think.

Road stood over him, smirking.

"You didn't disappoint me," she said. "This should make things more interesting now." The monster grabbed him by the hair and dragged all the way back to her chambers.


	14. Women

Key Thirteen: Women:

-Leda-

I have to take control now.

At this rate, Allen won't have any of himself left to escape from the city like he wanted. Aizen's already taking control and he is losing badly. It's up to me to put his plan back on track. I can't go to himself myself and I don't think I can reach him that well. I decided to try and talk to the girls.

My best target would be Marion.

I closed my eyes and centered my focus to connect with her. Her energy is a deep red, really hard to miss. That has suffered in her human life. I felt it spilling into me when I first made contact with her. She doesn't believe that Allen can pull off his plan. I won't try to convince her, but I can at least break her down and figure out her past. I could feel where her life energy was. Marion was awake in Paradise. I recoiled at the jasmine perfume in the room. I didn't need to smell it in person now to identify it. She was one of the few that doesn't succumb to the toxins in it. I pushed the perfume aside and re-centered my focus.

_Marion? Marion? Can you hear me?_

I could see her pausing when I called out to her.

_Leda?_

_I am here._

_What do you want?_

_To talk._

_Why?_

_Aren't you going to try and convince that Allen can get out of this Tower?_

I smiled as I leaned forward in my chains. _I don't know much about you. I don't really remember much about myself when I was human._

_You still remember when you were human?_

_Not quite. I do know that my mother was an Irish farm girl and my father was a German soldier. I used to sing._ I frowned. _I don't do it now. My lord would mock me and call me his "singing lark"._

Even though she had her back turned to me, I could tell that Marion was frowning at me. _What?_

_Are you trying to form some sort of bond with me just to get me to trust you?_

_Call it what you like._

_Well it's not going to work._

_I don't expect it to._

_So why are you doing this?_

_What—talking to you or helping Allen?_

_Both._

I leaned back in my chains and smiled. _I just felt like talking to you. As for Allen, nothing is more satisfying than pissing off my lord._

_Where are you exactly?_

_The basement next to the graveyard. Particularly, I am under the doctor's office._

_So, the doc's your lord?_

_Yes, unfortunately._ I frowned, but pushed that bastard from my mind. _But enough about him. Let's get back to you._

_Huh? What about me?_

_What is your story?_

_I don't have all of it._

_Tell me what you have._

_You know, you're not fooling me with you trying to get me to open up here._

_Does that matter? Now I'm just curious about you._

_Why?_

_Doesn't there have to be a reason? I told you the best that I could remember about myself. Humor me here._

Marion rolled her eyes. _Show me what you look like first. And then I will give you something._

I chuckled to myself. _You know, Allen asked me to do the same thing when we first met. Alright then._ I opened an image of myself in her mind.

_What the-?! You still have your wings?_

_Yeah._

_But why?_

_My lord thought it would be more entertaining this way. Hence why he has me chained up like this day and night._ I closed the image in her head.

_No, keep it like that. I can finally put a face to your voice._

_Very well._ I opened the image back up in her head. _Better?_

Marion lay on her back. _I originally came from Brooklyn._

_So you're from New York?_

_That's right._

_What was Brooklyn like?_

_Really gritty. I lived a rough life._ She moved her arms behind her head. _How long do you have to talk to me before your lord comes back?_

_So that means you're willing to talk to me now?_

Marion shrugged. _Might as well. Since I can put a face to a voice now. Plus, I have the feeling that you won't stop trying to talk to me until I talk back. So, how much time do you have?_

I smiled and closed my eyes. _I have as much time as we want to take. Gon on, tell me more about Brooklyn._


	15. Slave

Key Fourteen: Slave:

-Tower-

Meanwhile, Allen lay on the floor of Road's chamber. She ran her finger along his cheek.

"Did you have fun on stage?" the monster asked. "I know they were thoroughly entertained." Her finger trailed down his neck and stopped at his chest. His eyes looked hollow, but Aizen ran around under his skin. Road rested her finger on the excitable little creature. All according to her plan.

"Tell me, Allen," she said. "Are you hungry for more?" Aizen twitched under her finger. The wore "more" seemed to have rendered Allen back into conscious. He couldn't speak. That didn't stop him from understanding what she was getting at. Road moved her hand down his pants. Allen flinched as her fingertips touched the sensitive skin. He drew in a deep breath. His mistress licked her lips.

"May, you seem very excited there," she said. "Let me help you with that." Road unzipped his pants and dragged them down to his thighs. His cock stood tall and proud. Allen's face turned bright red.

_Get off! Get off of me!_

Road's lips curved into a hungry smile. "I know how to fix this." She sank down to his involuntary proud cock. Allen winced as trapped him into her mouth. He couldn't take his mind off of how wet it felt. Aizen bounced around like a hyper child. Road didn't go slow either. He tasted better than candy. She couldn't quite explain it herself. The monster had to taste more. Road closed her eyes and sucked harder.

Allen's body trembled. He found himself in a confusing place. The angel began breathing heavily. _Don't give in. I can't let her win! I can't let her win. I can't… Oh…_ Allen drew his eyes closed. Voiceless moans escaped from his mouth. A light sweat broke out all over his body. He opened his mouth, panting. Road smiled at the effect she had on him. When she threw her tongue into the mix, Allen and Aizen went wild.

The angel used to be pure. He knew what sex was, but he kept his vows of being pure in the Dark Order Branch of Heaven. The floor show, Aizen, and Road defiled him. Here he lay, wingless and defiled. What made it worse was that he actually started to… enjoy this.

_More. More! Give me more! Please… More!_

Road heard his thoughts as decided to tease him with her mouth. She knew of one way to make him go wild. The monster moved back up to the head. Road glanced up at her prey. The pupils in his eyes looked dilated. Aizen had moved into position on his heart. One stab in the vein, Allen went back into a sexual zone. The sounds around him blurred as Road started to lick him again. Choked up moans escaped from his mouth as she slowly went down on him.

This sense of power of him thrilled Road with the taste and sensation. Right now, this would be a private "test run". More kinky ideas filled her head. Allen would be so fun to break to her will. With Aizen in his body, this process would go much smoother in her favor. Where she couldn't physically torment, she could degrade him with such delightful depravity. Road's mouth sank down slower on the cock. Allen clenched his fists at his sides. How long was she going to do this? He had no idea. How long had it been? He had no idea. All he knew that this felt hot in spite of himself.

Road let go of him with a smirk on her face. Allen stared at her with a newfound trembling need that shocked him to his stomach. Aizen let go and seemed to go to sleep. The angel began screaming the monster with his eyes. Road playfully patted him on the head.

"That will be a warm-up," she said. The monster gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving to his ear. "I'll go get my kit." Road nipped him on the ear lobe before walking out of the room. Allen's spine went stiff as he heard her footsteps against the cold marble.

* * *

-City-

Kit awoke in Grace's arms in the sand. He narrowed his eyes as he perked up his ears.

_Somebody calling me…_


	16. Grace

Key Fifteen: Grace:

She sat in front of Kit as he slept. He was crying in his sleep last night. His lips kept mumbling something that she couldn't understand. Grace thought he said "Emma" or "Anna". She pushed his hair from his eyes.

"Do you miss her?" she asked him. The angel kissed him on the forehead.

"You won't have to cry when I am here." Grace pulled Kit into her arms and went to sleep beside him.

* * *

Kit awoke when the sun hit his face. Grace sat beside him, watching propping up her chin.

"Oh, good morning," the male angel said, blinking. "Have you been watching me this whole time?"

"Just for a little bit," Grace said. Kit sat up and looked around the empty landscape.

"You crying last night," she said. He turned his head.

"Was I?" he asked. Grace slowly nodded.

"You kept mumbling something like Emma or Anna," she said. "Who was she?" Kit lowered his head.

"She was my wife," he said.

"But I thought that angels couldn't marry," Grace said.

"We lived together like a married couple."

"What was she like?"

"Really quiet. Being with her made living in the city less painful. She had to stay inside the hotel because of her wings."

"She still had her wings?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you find her?"

"The outer eighth circle, I believe."

"The first Bolgia?"

"I guess. How do you know so much about this city?"

Grace froze and looked down at her hands. "I was on the run."

"Oh, from the person you were hiding from?"

She nodded, pressing her lips together. "Yeah…"

"Who are you running from?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked Kit in the eye. "What else about your wife?"

Kit drew his knees to his chest. "She didn't speak much at first. She stayed in the room of the hotel where I hid her. Her wings made her a target in this city. I couldn't let Tate and his dogs eat her." The male angel began to smile.

"My wife… She was so frail. I had to hold her up to help her walk. Still, something about her felt familiar. Tell me, can you remember anything from when you were human?"

Grace snorted. "No! Who would?"

"Oh, right…"

"Why? Did she trigger some memories or something?"

"Yes. I think we might have been married when we were human. I remember tender moments we shared together."

"What happened to her?"

The faint light died in Kit's eyes. "She got taken away. Monsters came into the city one day, looking for more angels to keep as pets. Her wings attracted them and they took her away. I tried to get to her, but they held me back."

"And you haven't tried to find her?"

Kit shook his head. "I wouldn't even know where to start." He looked down at the sand at his feet. Grace couldn't help but feel pity for him. Kit seemed like a nice guy. He didn't deserve to be turned into an angel like everyone else was in this forsaken city. His wings, wife, and friends were gone. Part of her wished that she could make the city a little more bearable for him once again.

"What was her name?" she asked. "Your wife, I mean." Kit looked up at her with his eyes welling up with tears.

"Alma," he said. "Her name was Alma." Grace leaned back.

"I think I had someone before," she said.

"As a human?" Kit asked. The female angel shook her head.

"I can't exactly say," she said. Her mind went back to a giant farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. A little girl held a worn ragdoll in her hands. Someone was humming. She couldn't quite remember the song, however. The little girl was brushing the doll in her lap. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over the child. She looked up to see a big hand reaching for her head.

_No… No!_

"Grace? Grace?" someone asked back in reality. "Grace?!" The female angel jumped and turned. Kit looked at her, frowning.

"Are you feeling okay, Grace?" he asked. "You look so pale… and you're trembling." She stared at him with big, blank eyes.

"Did you remember something when you were human?" he asked. Grace drew her mouth closed and gulped.

"I think we better get going," she said. "We can't stay in one place for too long. Tate and his crew could be hunting this morning." The female angel rose to her feet before her companion could open his mouth. Kit tilted his head.

"Okay…" he mumbled.

"Are you coming?" Grace shouted ahead. "I will leave you behind!"

"Don't do that!" the male angel shouted. Kit ran along the sand to keep up.

* * *

-Tower-

Alma awoke in her cage with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Alma?" a small voice whispered in the darkness. The dark-skinned angel lifted her head. Marion sat inches away from her. Only her cool green eyes seemed to glow in the dim room. Alma wiped away her tears.

"I saw my Kit again," she whispered. The dark-skinned angel moved her hand to her chest as more tears started to feel her eyes. A small, bony hand reached and patted her on the head.

"Alma…" Marion murmured. Her dear friend let herself break down, softly crying.


	17. Ami

Key Sixteen: Ami:

-Living Realm-

Ami lay in her bed, clutching her stomach. The pains had been getting worse since she touched that Book of Amida last month. Lately, she had been hearing whispers around her. Out of the corner of her eye, the young mother-to-be saw shadows. Lavi tried his best to be there for her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor?" he asked.

"I've already been twice this week," she complained.

"And they couldn't find anything wrong?"

"No."

Lavi closed his mouth. His mind went to the one answer that he had hoped to avoid. He clenched his fists in his lap.

"Ami," he said. "There is something I have say."

"What?" the mother-to-be asked. Lavi opened his mouth to speak.

_No, don't!_

Lavi froze. _Old man?_

_You cannot not tell her now. She's in danger._

_All the more to tell her the truth._

_But how do you think she would handle it? How do you think she would take learning that she is carrying an abomination?_

_What else can I do?_

_Don't tell her what you are yet?_

_Then when should I tell her?_ Bookman's voice disappeared in his head. Lavi gritted his teeth.

_Old man? Old man!_

"Ami," Lavi said. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" his baby's mother asked. He clenched his fists in his lap.

"I can't tell you yet," the angel said. "When the time is right, I will say it."

"What do you mean?"

"Please! Just don't ask me any questions now!" Lavi took in a deep breath. "I promise I will tell you everything when the time is right." He took her by the hands.

"Trust me on this, please?" he asked. Ami puffed up her cheeks.

"Fine," she said. Lavi kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you for being understanding," he whispered.

Outside the bedroom, Stacy floated, watching them. She smirked as she shook her head. _You couldn't do it, could you, Lavi? I almost feel sorry for you._

* * *

Lavi sat in the hallway, frowning. This would've been over with if Bookman hadn't intervened. Still, he had a point. How would Ami take that Lavi was an angel and that she was carrying a nephilim in her belly? He could already see the scene playing out in his head. At first, Ami wouldn't believe him. That would lead to Lavi having to reveal his powers and true nature to her. The rest would end in her screaming at him, being scared of him, and kicking him out of the house. Lavi closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want that, but she would soon find out the truth soon enough.

_You might as well get this over with, she's going to find out anyway._

Lavi sat up, gritting his teeth. _Stacy! What the hell are you doing in my head?_

_I saw your little talk and found myself disappointed in the outcome._

_You were spying on me?!_

_Not my fault that kid keeps drawing the other demons to it. Haven't you noticed the increase of bakeneko and cleaners everywhere lately?_

The angel frowned. _Unfortunately, how could I not?_

_You can stall with telling her all you want, but the truth is coming to come out in any way._

_You don't think I don't know that?_

_So why won't you just get on with it?_

_Reasons._

_What type of reasons?_

_Just reasons, okay?_

_Did that Old Panda tell you not to? You still take orders from him?_

_Shut up!_

_The truth hurts, doesn't it?_

_What about you and your boss? You still have to take orders for him?_

_Hey, that's different! He can kick my ass if he wanted to!_

_Same with the Panda for me._

_But he's an old man._

_So? That doesn't stop him at all._

_Anyway, you can't put this off. You have to tell her the truth right away._

_I know that, but how is she going to handle learning that she will give birth to a nephilim in a few months?_

_Would you rather her hear it from the various demons that will come to visit her._

Lavi frowned as he thought about it. _No, good point._

_So get to it or do you need me to help you?_

The angel got up and walked down the hall.

_Hey, her room is that way. You're going the wrong way! You're going the wrong way!_

"I know that," Lavi muttered under his breath as he arrived at the front door.

_So where are you going?_

"Away," the angel said. He went outside and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

About eight o'clock at night, Ami awoke from her lap to see a boy about six years old sitting in the corner of her room. His hair and robes were whiter than snow. She sat up with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who the hell are you?!" the young mother-to-be asked. The child stared her with his light violet eyes and smirked. Suddenly, Ami screamed in pain as she clutched her stomach. It felt as if her unborn child was trying to claw its way out of her womb.

_Help me! Help… me! Help… Lavi…_

The whole time, the snowy white child watched her silent as the baby tried to reach out to him.


	18. Birthday

Key Seventeen: Birthday:

-Tower-

Silver eyes slowly open in the dimly-lit room.

Allen lay chained down on a bed, naked. He couldn't see anything so well and his head felt like it was in a blur. The faint smell of red jasmine perfume teased his nose. He felt cold in his surroundings as the curtains looked like they were going to crush him. All he could see were royal purple curtains covering everywhere. The dim lighting made his eyes hurt. At the moment, Aizen stayed still in his body. His chains were so tight, that he could barely feel his wrists and ankles. Despite the haze, Allen had a sinking feeling that he was in for a nasty surprise hiding in the deep purple. He froze when he heard heavy footsteps. The golden eyes glowing in the shadows only confirmed his suspicions.

"Oh good, you're awake," Road said. She had a happy tone in her voice as she spoke. Allen's stomach when he took notice of the leather riding crop in her hands. The monster giggled as she licked her lips. He didn't dare try to guess what she was planning to do to him… whatever time of day it was. What else could she do to him? His mistress took a step forward with a cat-like smirk.

"Tell me, Allen," she said. "Do you like games?" The angel opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Aizen lifted his head within Allen's body. Her giggling didn't help. Road's boney knees came on either side of his hips. The monster pressed her lips against his neck. She ran her fingers down his bare chest.

"I have so many I want to do to you," she whispered. The monster nibbled on his collarbone. Aizen perked up in his body, but Allen didn't react. He had gotten used to the unwanted guest crawling around, biting his veins for blood. However, Allen wasn't prepared for whatever Road was planning for him.

He tasted so sweet. All of the candy in the world couldn't compare to him. Still, she wanted so much more from him. The monster ran the tip of her riding crop from his chest to his abdomen. Allen sucked in a mouthful of air as it whipped him in the stomach. His body jumped in his bindings. Road leaned down and bit his collarbone. She ran her tongue along the bite as if to soothe the pain. Allen closed his eyes as her mouth moved downwards. Her teeth pressed against his skin. Road could feel her pet's erection forming against her stomach. She glanced up at her favorite toy.

"Are you enjoying this?" the monster asked. The angel frantically shook his head. Road focused her hungry eyes on her prey.

"Not very convincing of you," she said. "In fact, I don't even think you know what you want." Road moved down further to his hips.

"Let me help you make up your mind," she said in a low voice. Her pet closed his eyes as the tip of her tongue touched the hard skin. The shiver running through is body was all that she needed. She smirked and licked him again. His taste led her to take all of him into her wet mouth. Allen's breath grew heavy. Road didn't even try to hold back. She reached down and rolled off her undergarments. A little bit of ooze escaped into her mouth. Allen's breathless scream filled the room as his mistress' teeth sank into the hard skin. Her tongue ran along the bite marks. Road slowly pulled her mouth away.

Allen thought he had relief, but he knew better.

"Oh," he said in a whimper as Road lowered herself onto his stiff member. Aizen happily ran around in his body. The stimulation served to feed him as Road grinded her hips against Allen's. She leaned down and pressed her lips against her slave's neck. Road decided to do this every time she would play her "games" with him. He was hers to claim, mark, and play with whenever she wanted. He would have no say in their playtime.

Road leaned down to his ear.

"You are mine, Allen Walker," she said. "You will be mine now and forever!" She bit down into his ear as he reached his climax. Road lay her head on his shoulder afterwards with a dirty smile on her face. Allen on the other hand lay motionless as Aizen went back to sleep in his body.

"Happy birthday, baby," Road whispered aloud in his ear. She licked him on the earlobe before falling asleep. And this was only night one.


	19. Ophelia

Key Eighteen: Ophelia:

Leda decided to reach out to Ophelia next. So far, she seemed to have gained Marion's trust. They talked almost on a daily basis. The slave angel would tell her little bits about herself. Marion just made some mistakes in her life when she was human. Maybe Leda could reach out to the other two angels that Allen wants to free with him. Ophelia would be more of a challenge than Marion was. That poor woman. Maybe Leda could give her something new to believe in.

She closed her eyes and let her voice flow out to her connection. _Ophelia. Ophelia. Can you hear me? Ophelia. Ophelia!_

A soft crackle filled the air. Leda trained in her ears for a closer listen. The other voice came in quite muzzled.

_Can you hear me, Ophelia?_

_Who's there?_

_It's only me._

_I can't place you. Who are you again?_

_It's me, Leda. A friend of Allen's._

_Oh._

_You don't sound so happy to see me._

_It's not you, it's him._

_Whatever he did to you wasn't his fault._ Leda heard Ophelia snort in her head. _I'm not making it up. They did something to him a while back. I cannot explain it without him to tell you himself._

_What happened to him?_

_I can't explain it without him._

_So… What do you want with me?_

_To talk._

_About what?_

_Just about you. I have seen a little bit of your past while you were in your hell._ I about jumped when I heard a choked up scream in my head. _Are you okay?_

_Why would you look at something like that?_

_My powers just me the ability to look into other angels' minds in the Tower. I am not strong enough to cover the city, though._

_Why would you do something like that?_

_Because I have nothing else to hold onto. My lord has me chained up like this._

_That's still a violation. Have you no shame?_

_I have nothing else for me. Why don't you trust Allen anymore?_ I tried to focus my energy to see her as I spoke to her. At first, she came into my mind rather blurry. I could make out the thin lines of her body. She rolled over onto her side.

_Did he ask you to ask?_

_No. He doesn't know that I am talking to you._

_I find that hard to believe._

_You are sounding just like Marion._

_Who?_

_Just another angel I contacted. Who betrayed you? Who made you this broken?_ I didn't need to see her face so clearly to know that her smile was broken.

_Everyone. They all let me down and abandoned me. Allen already has._

_No, he hasn't. He's trying to make it up to you._

Ophelia broke into a tired laughter. _Why do you even care about trash like me?_

_You are not trash._

_You don't know anything about me._

_Then help me understand._

_Why do you even care? What do you get out of this?_

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. _Not much, the thought of pissing my master off. I feel that Allen can actually pull off escaping from this Hell Hole._ I frowned as I remembered another point that I needed to bring up. _But, he's being pulled off track with his goals. I will need all of you ladies to help me get him back on track._

_What do you mean?_

_Do you remember the floor show last week?_

Ophelia's lips bent into a frown. _I don't want to._

_But you have to just to prove my point. Now, do you remember the floor show last week?_

She puffed up her cheeks. _Yes._

_Couldn't you sense something wrong with Allen when he raped you?_ I could see what she was thinking as she dug through her violent memories. Allen's empty eyes flashed in my mind as Ophelia gasped.

_He seemed so empty inside._

_Is that how he would usually be?_

_No… What's wrong with him?_

_I can't tell you that without him, but we have to get him back to normal as soon as possible. I can't do it alone. I will need Marion, Alma, and your help to get him back to normal._ I saw Ophelia frowning as she turned away from where I would be looking. She didn't appear cold to my offer. I have to keep trying with her. It's too early to give up on her. Something tells me that I don't have much time to stall if Allen wants to escape and go back to heaven.

I cut my connection when I hear footsteps walking into the room. Oh great, _he's_ back. I snorted as I saw the lit end of that cigarette. My vile lord leaned forward with a cat-like smile on his face. _What the hell is he so happy for?_

"You wouldn't be trying to reach out to the other angels in the Tower, would you, my ugly little lark?" he asked. I stuck out my tongue, but drew it back in as fast as I could. Like hell I was going to give him the chance to snub out that cigarette on my tongue again. Instead, he shrugged and sat down in front of my cage.

What are you up to now, you sick fuck?


	20. Glass

Key Nineteen: Glass:

Who was Grace?

She hadn't told the Escape Crew much about herself. Kit stared at her back as they walked. He dug through his brain for the right questions to ask her.

"Hey Grace," he said.

"Hm?" she asked. Kit thought about what he wanted to say, but closed his mouth.

"Never mind," he said in a low voice. He stared at her hair coming down to her high back. The male angel tried to figure out what back story surrounded Grace. Meanwhile, she kept her eyes lowered. She had secrets that she didn't want to share. Especially about her…

Grace shuddered as thought about her.

-One Year Earlier-

"Grace! Grace!" a woman's voice shouted. The angel lifted her head. A big mountain troll of an angel stood over her.

"Get up!" she hissed. The smaller angel pushed herself to her feet. The big woman eyed her like an angry dragon. Grace didn't have the fighting skills to fend for herself in the city. This other angel managed to find her. She just picked her up and dragged her along with her. Just like that. Why she picked up Grace, she couldn't understand. They just ended up living together. Grace didn't have much of a choice. It just happened that way.

"What?" Grace asked. The other woman snorted.

"Let's go," she said.

"Wait… now?"

The bigger angel glared at her. "Are you really asking me that?" She didn't say it with her mouth. She didn't need to. One look and all arguments were over. Grace lowered her head.

"Let's go," the other angel hissed. She walked out of the shack made of crumbling sticks. Grace kept her eyes lowered she followed behind. She had to do everything this angel said. At least until she could form a plan for herself. Today, she would be able to do some thinking on her own.

The angels split up to scavenger anything for their survival. It was a quiet day and those were never good. They had to keep their eyes open in case they ran into Tate and his crew. They preyed on days like this. Grace stood, eyes shifting left and right. That mountain troll didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. She takes in a deep breath.

_Right…_

Grace began looking for supplies. As she walked, she began planning her escape. This city was a vast place. Plenty of places to hide. Some angels hid underground during the day. Plus, Grace knew her way around the city pretty easily. She could just slip away without saying a word and free herself from her. However, the angel frowned. That mountain troll angel would probably track her down. She always seemed to find her without looking too hard. Grace puffed up her cheeks. She would have to try anyway.

Walking on broken glass was nothing compared to living with that crazy woman. The angel shuddered as she thought about last night. She breathed and pushed herself to keep walking. She bloody footprints behind her as she walked. So much glass on the ground. Grace didn't understand why they kept doing this. They didn't need any reason to do this. They never stay in one place for long anyway. It was get up, head out, gather up material, return, leave where they were staying, sleep, and repeat. Grace found herself getting tired of it.

She had to escape. So that night, Grace slipped away and headed towards the tower.

-Present Day-

Grace froze in her tracks. "Kit."

"Yes?" the male angel asked. She grabbed onto her arm.

"There are some things you don't know about me," she said.

"Grace…"

"I am not ready to tell you yet, but I am on your side." She turned and grabbed him by the hands. "I only ask for you to trust me."

Kit stared at her with big eyes. "Grace, is something wrong?"

"Please trust me."

The male angel pressed his lips together. She looked so desperate. Was she finally going to open up to him? Why was she saying all of this now?

"Please?" Grace asked. Kit tightened his grip on her hands.

"Okay," he said. The other angel breathed out.

"Thank you, Kit," she said. The angel pulled him along with her. "Come on, I know a faster way to get out of this ring." Her companion gave her back a little smile.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. This time when they walked, there was broken glass on the ground.

* * *

Allen could hear a murmuring in his ears as he lay chained down naked to Road's bed. He broke down chuckling.

_Am I going crazy now?_

Road smirked in the darkness as she closed the door behind her. She held her trusty riding crop in her hands.


	21. Hardcore

Key Twenty: Hardcore:

This is another round.

Road closed the thick curtains behind her. She held the riding crop in her hands. Allen eyed her with empty eyes. Only Aizen was awake in his body. The monster climbed on top of her pet. Allen seemed to "wake up" when the weight landed on his body. Road's lips curved into a smirk.

"Let me show you my idea of fun," she said. Road leaned down and licked him on the cheek. His taste filled her with intent. She wanted to do things to him that pushed her over the edge. What was she going to do to him today? Whipping? Knife play? Or maybe something a little bit different.

Road ran her finger along his cheek.

"What game shall we play game?" she asked. Allen's eyes widened as he knew what was coming next. The angel quickly shook his head. Road licked her lips. His skin looked so pale. Aizen crawled around underneath. She pressed her finger on Allen's chest. The angel gasped as the tight pinch Aizen gave in the veins. Road darted down for a kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. The angel thought he was going to choke. Her hand slid down his chest. Allen's body jumped as she grabbed his member.

He wasn't that big. Still, Road could do so much with him. First, she had to "wake him up". Road never was gentle with her hands. Where was the fun in that? Allen's body shifted at her touch. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. Road smirked as she tightened her grip.

"Feels good, huh?" she asked. Allen quickly shook his head. The monster planted a heavy kiss on his neck. Her teeth pressed heavily into his skin. She wondered what his tainted blood tasted like. Allen's heart raced as her teeth sank deep into his neck. His voice was so hoarse that he could barely scream.

"Yes!" Road whispered. "Scream for me!" The monster bit down in the same place. A little bit of blood escaped from the wound. One lick was all it took for her to go crazy with love. The monster sat up and licked the blood away from her lips.

"I never knew that an angel's blood tasted like candy," she said. Allen's eyes widened as Aizen jumped in his body. Road looked down at the angel's exposed skin. What place had the most blood? The more she contemplated, the more the doors of excitement opened. Aizen seemed to sense her arousal.

Road paused.

"Hm?" she asked. "Did you say something?" The monster leaned down to his trembling lips.

"Fuck… me…"

Road stared him in the eye. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Please… F… F… Fuck… me…" The monster raised her eyebrow at him.

"You sure?" she asked. The angel sniffled as tears ran door his cheeks.

"Yes!" Allen wailed. Road caressed his cheek. Not good enough for her. She wanted all of him before he fully gave into Aizen's need for sex. She could tell by looking into his eyes that he was well on the way. Road playfully smacked him on the cheek.

"I will, dearest," she said. "But…" The monster moved down to the space above his member. Allen cried out as her teeth sank into the skin. His body convulsed as she wouldn't let go. When she finally let go, Road smiled at her handy work. She leaned down once more to lick up the blood oozing out.

"We're going to have so much fun together," the monster whispered. "We will begin your training tonight." The taste became too much for her to bear. Allen shut his eyes as he could feel the tip of her tongue on the tip of the head. Road's eyes shifted upwards.

"You like that, huh?" she asked. Allen could only whimper red-faced and shake his head. Road smirked up at him.

"You're not fooling anyone with that response," she said in a low voice. "Not even yourself." Road moved back down to his member and started to suck.

Not full-on, but teasing. She wouldn't fully give it to him until his training was complete. For now, this would have to do.

Allen tried to look away with his face so red.

The whole time, Aizen ran around happily, taking in the simulation.


	22. Tate

Key Twenty-One: Tate:

The hunts have been weak lately. He doesn't like this.

Tate frowned as he looked out on the vacant landscape. Sand every day. Sand made for such a great hiding place. Too well. The angel snorted.

"Anything yet?" he asked.

"No, boss," one of his dog angels said. Tate grumbled as he wrinkled his nose. He waved off the angel and looked at the endless sea of sand. This city used to be full of life once upon a time. There wasn't even any booze anymore. Tate looked at the empty bottle in his hand.

"Weak as piss," he muttered. He chuckled the bottle across the room. Alcohol flowed like a river in the good old days. Tate could drink four bottles and not get drunk. His friends called him the best drinker in the group.

Ha, friends!

Where were those guys now? They were probably dead and buried under this sand here. Really pathetic, if you asked Tate. These little hounds of his weren't any better. They were just mindless drones in his head. They were only good for killing. Just like dogs trained to hunt rats. Tate wanted to puke just looking at them. But they won't leave.

When was there last meal? Days? Weeks? Who cares anymore? Tate turned his head when he heard footsteps.

"What is it now?" he asked. A smaller angel looked down at his feet.

"Uh… well…" he mumbled. "Um… um…" Tate groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out already!" he shouted. The angel jumped into attention.

"When will be on the hunt again?" he blurted out.

"Shit if I know," the leader said.

"When will be on the move again?"

"I don't know."

"What will we do if we can't find anymore found again? The hunts have been getting scarce lately."

"I don't know."

"What will we do with the rest of our supplies? We're running out of everything and we just about picked this circle clean."

Tate gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides. "Look, are you fucking with me?!"

"It's just…"

"Get out!"

"But…"

"I said get out!" Tate looked out the window as the other angel turned and walked out the room. It was always the same questions. Why did they always come to him for answers? He just lived day by day. The angel didn't know how long that had been doing this, but this was all he knew how to do. What did it matter anymore?

Tate leaned over the window ledge. They would have to move again. Where were they going to go now? It's just going to be the same. However, something doesn't feel right. It's been quiet around the city, too quiet. Tate was not pleased with this.

"What is going on around here?" he asked himself. His eyes trailed upwards to the sky. Something about this quiet stunk. He remembered the last time something like this happened. This city ended up being born.

What would this quiet bring now?

"It's fine, Cricket," Tate said. "You can come out. I know you're there." He didn't turn around when he heard footsteps walking up to him. A smaller angel rested beside him. Tate patted the boy on his curly black hair.

"What's wrong, Tate?" he asked. The bigger angel frowned.

"It's been too quiet around here lately," he said.

"How do you mean?" Cricket asked.

"Haven't you noticed it?"

"Noticed what?"

"Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Take a listen. Go on, take a listen."

Cricket put his ear up into the air and complied. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," Tate said. "I don't like it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but something is coming."

"Is it time to start moving again?"

Tate reached over and patted the younger angel on the head. "It would seem that way." The angel with the curly dark hair leaned his head against Tate's side. The bigger man sighed and put his arm around him. He hated this city, but at least Cricket made it much more bearable.

"Tate," the smaller angel said.

"Yeah?" his leader asked. Cricket looked up at him with those big red eyes of his.

"Do you think we should start moving again?" he asked.

The lead angel leaned his head on the smaller one's. "What do you think?"

"I think we should move again."

"Then we will move again." He pulled Cricket closer into his arms.

"Okay," the smaller angel said. He drew his eyes closed and started to doze off. Tate smiled before he looked out the window again. He frowned when he saw the same old sand once again.

The silence would follow them no matter where they moved in this damned city.


	23. Worry

Key Twenty-Two: Worry:

How did they all get into this mess?

-Allen-

He lay on the bed, chained up. His eyes looked void of life. He's not completely gone yet. He's in a struggle with Aizen in his body. How long before it reached his brain? How long before it took over? How long before he would lose himself?

He couldn't let that happen. He needed to fight to keep his mind. He needed to break out of the Tower and escape again. He needed to get out of the city. He needed to get back to Heaven. Only Leda knew the extent of his condition. Her footsteps walked up to the door. He knows where this will be heading next. What was she going to do to him tonight?

He closed his empty eyes. Her mouth all over his body made him tremble. Using her teeth made his spine jump. Her tongue made him want to inch away from her. The riding crop stung against his skin. She hadn't tried to fully ride him yet. But, he knew that was coming real soon. He counted on it, in fact. The worst part? It all excited him. He wasn't sure if it was Aizen or if Road untapped some hidden desire trapped inside of him. Either way, it started to freak him out. He needed to escape before he was reduced to a mindless sex slave.

Even with his eyes closed, Allen began to remember how he first got into this mess.

-Marion and Alma-

They have their ways of coping with their bleak situation. They are just there to pleasure the monsters of the Tower. They have no say in what happens next. The monsters can do what they want with their bodies. Some angels can take it day from day, but others can't.

Marion has been handling it for years. She had to be the stronger of the two. Maybe it was because she dealt with it in Brooklyn when she was human. Only this time, it never ended. The relief got shorter and shorter each day. Her fellow angels wondered how she managed to handle this all with no emotion. She herself wonders the same thing. Being brave is not an easy thing. But she has to do it for Alma. All for Alma.

Alma can't handle this. They won't stop attacking her. Those vile twins enjoy picking her. They come to the cage and pick her out. She ends up in the worst rooms too. Afterwards, she would lay on the floor, panting with tears in her eyes. The monsters would laugh at her pain. Marion has to be the one to pull her back from hell or comfort her. In truth, she herself is starting to get sick of it. She wishes that she wasn't so weak. But she doesn't know how to change.

Both remembered how this happened.

-Ophelia-

She is trapped in the Tower because of Allen. She had been raped and pushed into hell. Now, she just lay in her own cage in Paradise. Her mind was in a confusing place. Everything looked bleak around her, but Leda and Allen kept telling her not to give up hope. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Each day kept telling her to give up.

How was this any different from her life in Paris as a human? She was pretty much going to be another faceless pretty play thing for the monsters in the Tower. Marion didn't seem to show much sympathy to her. None of the angels did. Most of them were drugged beyond belief. The others were either too scared or pretended not to see anything. Only Alma seemed to feel sorry for her, but she didn't act on it.

She wished that she had never met Allen in the first place. Things were much easier in the city for her. As long as she stayed in that hotel, no one would bother her. Tate was still a problem, but he was nothing compared to the monsters that lived in this hell of a Tower. Tate and his dogs just wanted something to eat. These monsters just wanted her body for their pleasure. She could hear the curtains being ripped open on the cage. They were coming to do a test run on her. She shut her eyes. What did it matter anymore? It was just all going to be the same to her in the end. Leda and Allen kept telling her it didn't have to be that way.

She remembered how this whole mess began.

-Harry and Tyrone-

Days of wandering produced nothing for them. Nothing looked familiar to them. The one-armed angel couldn't fly up and use his powers. That would draw too much attention to them. What was the point of doing this anymore? Their group was broken up and they didn't know where anyone was. They couldn't go back to the hotel. They had no idea on how to do that.

All they were doing was walking, hiding, and sleeping. Their day was just doing the same thing over and over just like it was before in their safe hotel. At least there, they were still safe. Not only were they sitting targets to Tate and his dogs, but the number of cleaners had been increasing in the area as of late. Why did they have to listen to Ophelia and Allen?

To escape was a foolish idea. Every angel knew that. Allen didn't seem to catch onto that. He was determined to escape. How did he do it? Their words of reason didn't reach him. He was going to try and escape no matter what it would cost him. He seemed to have floated them the false hope of escaping too. So why did they keep doing this? What was the point anymore? For some reason, they couldn't stop. Not until they found the rest of their party.

They began to remember how this all started.

-Grace and Kit-

Days of wandering produced nothing for them either. He was no closer to getting to know her. She kept her away at arms' length. What was she hiding from him? Of course, he trusted her. He had no choice at the moment. Everyone else got separated and only she knew her way through this city. It didn't matter if she was hiding something or not, he needed her to survive for the time being. It still didn't help that he didn't know anything about her.

Every time he tried to ask her questions, she was quick to shut him down. What was she afraid? She already had his trust. It wasn't like he was going to kill her when she wasn't looking. He seemed too gentle for that. Still, she couldn't break her old habit of distrust. She thought him too trusting. It would be better if she kept him by her side. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Tate got a hold of her. Honestly, she only wanted a place to hide from her former companion. She hadn't expected to be pulled into Allen's little escape crew. Too late to complain now. They just needed to find everyone in their group and figure out want to do from there.

They began to remember how this all started.

-Lavi and Ami-

Back in the living realm, they had their own problems. He still hadn't revealed his true nature to her. How would she take learning that he was really an angel? How would she take learning that their child was a nephilim? He heard stories of women going mad from learning the truth. She couldn't handle learning it. Overtime, he realized that he probably should've left a long time ago. This child became the reason that he had to stay by her. Bookman told him that he shouldn't think of his child as his own. It would a stranger to him as soon as he was born. The child was already going away to new loving family after it was born. She and him had no say in the matter. Still they had more problems to deal with.

They kept her in the dark. It didn't stop her from seeing visions. Black cat always stared at her as she walked by. Their eyes had something sinister in them. She heard whispers surrounding her when she was alone in the darkness. At first, she couldn't make out what they were saying. Into the next month, their voices became clearer, but their words were lost on her own ears. Each time these voices spoke, her baby felt like it was trying to claw its way out of her belly. The pain started to get worse as of late. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with the child. In fact, they all said that she had a healthy baby. He on the other hand seemed to know what was going on, but couldn't bring himself to tell her. Every time she demanded the truth, he would get choked up and turn away. She would be determined to learn the truth one way or another.

Meanwhile, he remembered how this all began.

-Leda-

She hears and sees everything. The chains holding her didn't stop her from seeing outside of the Tower. She saw the aftermath of the Great Crash and round one of the Woman in Red's destruction. She knew that this wasn't over yet. The Woman in Red would return once the nephilim child was born. By then, everything would be lost. There would be no Heaven to return to. There would be no chance of her having her revenge. Everything, including the city and Tower, would be gone.

However, there was a way that this could be stopped. Allen would have to be the key to stop this tragedy waiting to spring forward again. The problem that stood in the way was Aizen. Removing the parasite would turn him into a vegetable just like those angels in the graveyard. Aizen couldn't stay in his body either. Allen needed to have all his mind for this rebellion to work. Right now, he was already slipping away. She would have to rely on her powers and her knowledge to pull him out of this before it was too.

She too remembered how this all began.


End file.
